Branded
by PugNTurtle
Summary: A rough case, a marriage falling apart, and other factors threaten to change Olivia and Elliot's friendship to something more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Branded  
  
Author: Katie  
  
E-mail: pugnturtle@comcast.net  
  
Rating: R for adult situations, language  
  
Pairings: Olivia/Elliot (later chapters)  
  
Category: Case File, Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Law and Order: Special Victim's Unit and the characters belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. No harm is intended.  
  
Summary: A rough case, disintegrating marriage, and other factors prove to be trials for Olivia and Elliot.  
  
Notes: This is my first SVU fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Let me apologize in advance if it takes awhile to complete. I work full time and go to college full time. I will try to update at least once a week. Feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
Going...  
  
Going...  
  
Not gone.  
  
Olivia Benson groaned as she forced her eyes open, the shrill sound of her cell phone disturbing her intended sleep. It had been a long day, and the detective had been looking forward to sleeping. Her head had just hit the pillow when the mechanical device nixed her plans.  
  
"Benson," she answered, somewhat grumpily, reminding herself that this was part of her job, to be on call all of the time. Still, she couldn't help but wish this was a wrong number or even a prank call.  
  
"Olivia, I need you and Elliot to go to a scene. 5th and Broadway. I'll let him know." The voice of her Captain was sympathetic. He knew how tired she was after a particularly hard day, and his tone was somewhat reassuring.  
  
"I'm on my way," Olivia said, standing up.  
  
"Thank you," Cragen replied.  
  
"Yeah," Olivia sighed, closing her phone and dropping it into her pocket. She looked wistfully at her bed before exiting her bedroom.  
  
She quickly microwaved some instant coffee, catching the numbers on the digital clock. 2:25.  
  
Stifling a yawn, she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.  
  
Sleep would have to come later.  
  
~/~  
  
"Hey, Kathy," Elliot whispered, nuzzling her cheek against hers. It was very late and he felt bad about coming home at this time, especially after promising to help Dickie with his homework.  
  
"You're late again," Kathy said, her sleep-filled voice remarkably filled with accusations even when she was half asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, we had to close a case before-" Elliot started, only to be cut off by Kathy.  
  
"Save it, Elliot," Kathy said, rolling over so that her back was to him. "I've heard it before."  
  
Elliot opened his mouth to respond, only for his cell phone to ring. 'Son of a bitch,' Elliot thought. 'Talk about bad timing.'  
  
"Stabler," he answered sharply, listening for a moment before sighing, "I'm on my way."  
  
He hung up, glancing at his wife's back. "Duty calls again, right?" she asked snidely.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," Elliot tried.  
  
"Go, Elliot. It's your life," Kathy said angrily. Elliot sighed, wanting to finish the conversation or at least try to apologize again, but instead, he turned away.  
  
Sometimes he hated this job.  
  
His partner was waiting for him, though. He'd have to deal with his wife later.  
  
~/~  
  
5th and Broadway  
  
April 12th, 2004  
  
3:33 AM  
  
"What do we have?" Olivia asked sleepily, the coffee having done nothing for her tired state.  
  
"Rape and homicide," the officer said as he led them to the scene. Elliot lifted up the crime scene tape for Olivia, allowing her to walk under before doing so himself.  
  
"Do we have any idea what happened?" Elliot asked, lifting up the sheet to see their victim. Olivia looked as well, nausea filling her stomach, only subsiding slightly when he covered her back up.  
  
"It looks like he had her tied up, did a number on her, and dumped her here," the officer replied. "Her hands have rope marks on them, she has bruises and cuts all over, and her body is cold. My guess is that she's been here for a couple hours."  
  
"Any identification on the vic?" Olivia asked, somewhat perplexed about the fact that a large group had formed despite it being early in the morning. That was something she never understood: why people found it necessary to stand around, gawking at a crime scene.  
  
"Surprisingly her wallet is still with her. Her name is Larissa Jones, age 19. Her parents filled a missing person's report two days ago after she didn't show up to work," the officer replied.  
  
"God, she's just a baby," Olivia breathed. Elliot glanced at her, suddenly worried about his partner's emotions. He hesitated slightly, then squeezed her arm gently. Olivia smiled slightly at him, letting Elliot know she appreciated the gesture but she was all right.  
  
"Has anyone notified the parents?" Elliot asked grimly.  
  
"Not yet. SVU was the first we contacted," the officer replied. "You want to tell them?"  
  
"Yeah," Olivia said. That was one of the worst parts of her job. She turned to leave, feeling Elliot moving to do so as well.  
  
"There's one other thing you should see," the officer said, slowly reaching over to expose the woman's chest.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Olivia asked, leaning down closer.  
  
Elliot matched her movement, squinting at the large mark on the women's left breast, the letters J.C. standing out against her pale skin. "My God," he whispered. "The son of a bitch branded her."  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Home of John and Erica Jones  
  
April 12th, 2004  
  
5:32 AM  
  
Olivia paused for a second, the house looming before her. This was the hardest part of the job. There was no doubt about it. She felt Elliot come behind her, his presence somewhat reassuring.  
  
"You okay, Liv?" he asked lightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered quickly, a little too for Elliot's liking.  
  
"You want me to go in there and tell them alone?" Elliot asked.  
  
"El, I'm fine. I can do my job," Olivia snapped, her tone much harsher than she intended. She looked over her shoulder, noting the somewhat hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh.  
  
"It's okay," Elliot said, shrugging his shoulders. The silence hung between then, and with a glance to the house he said, "So, you want to..."  
  
"Yeah," Olivia replied, walking up the steps. She pressed the doorbell once, waiting tensely until the door opened.  
  
When it did, Olivia and Elliot came face to face with a short woman with shoulder length brown hair. "May I help you?" the woman asked timidly.  
  
"I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Stabler. We're with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. We need to speak to the parents of Larissa Jones," Olivia said softly.  
  
"I'm her mother, Erica," the woman said. "Come in, let me get my husband," the woman said.  
  
Seconds later, the detectives had been introduced to Larissa's father, John. "Please, have a seat," the tall, dark haired man gestured. "What happened to Larissa? Have you found her? Is she okay?"  
  
Olivia glanced at Elliot, and he spoke up, noticing her sudden nervousness. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I'm very sorry to tell you this but your daughter was found raped and murdered this morning."  
  
"Oh, my God," Mrs. Jones murmured, her eyes immediately filling with tears as she turned to her husband. He wrapped his arms around her unconsciously, the stunned look evident on his features.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, we will do everything it takes to catch your daughter's murderer," Olivia said softly, her throat filled with a large lump. "I know it is hard, but I need to ask you: was your daughter seeing anyone?"  
  
"No," Mr. Jones said. "Not that we know of. Larissa was very close to us and would have told us if she was seeing anyone."  
  
"Has anyone been following her around? Has she mentioned anyone that was following her or saying anything to her?" Olivia pressed gently.  
  
"No," Mrs. Jones said, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other, uncomfortable as the two sobbed. "Does Larissa have any siblings?" Elliot asked.  
  
"No... she was our only child... our baby," Mrs. Jones replied, her voice catching at the last word.  
  
Olivia stood up slowly, Elliot matching her movement. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, we are so sorry. If you can think of anything that may help us, please give me a call," she said, handing the grieving parents her business card.  
  
Mr. Jones accepted the card wordlessly, watching the detectives walk toward the door. "Detectives?" he called, his voice thick with tears.  
  
"Yes?" Olivia said as she turned, Elliot doing the same.  
  
"You catch the son of a bitch that did this and hurt him," Mr. Jones said. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, then turned and left the house.  
  
"Well, that really sucked," Olivia sighed as they walked into the cool spring morning.  
  
"Yeah," Elliot replied, unlocking and opening the car door for Olivia.  
  
"Thanks," she replied distantly.  
  
Elliot walked around to the driver's side, stealing a look at Olivia. She was staring out the window, her eyes distant.  
  
"You okay?" he couldn't help but ask, bracing himself for her irritation at him asking her again.  
  
"I'm fine," Olivia said, her voice filled with exhaustion.  
  
"Okay," Elliot replied, not wanting to press the issue. He knew Olivia was upset and tired, but he also knew his partner well enough to know when not to push. He couldn't help but feel awful, though. The past week had been difficult, and he knew how relieved Olivia was the day before that she was going to be able to sleep. He knew Cragen must have felt awful about disturbing her. "How about we go get some breakfast before heading in?" Elliot suggested.  
  
"Eh, I'm not really hungry," Olivia said.  
  
"Then get some coffee," Elliot said as he started the ignition. "Come on, I'll pay," he said softly, almost in a playful tone.  
  
"Well, then, I think I'll get the steak and eggs," Olivia said with a small smile.  
  
"You can get whatever you like," Elliot bantered back, groaning as his cell phone rang. "What now?" he grumbled before greeting, "Stabler." Elliot listened for a few seconds, then said, "We're on our way."  
  
"Food's going to wait, eh?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah," Elliot replied, snapping his phone shut. "That was Warner. She said she has something interesting we should see."  
  
"By all means, let's get going," Olivia said with a small sigh.  
  
~/~  
  
City Mortuary  
  
April 12th, 2004  
  
6:45 AM  
  
"What do you have?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia entered the room.  
  
"I found out that your victim died from strangulation. There are finger marks around her throat," Warner started, pointing out the bruises on Larissa's throat.  
  
"Were you able to lift any prints?" Olivia asked eagerly.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. He was smart enough to wear gloves," Warner said with a sigh, "I did find something you may find interesting."  
  
"What's that?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I found several small puncture wounds all over her body. Twelve, to be exact," Warner started, pointing out a small section on her torso. "They are barely visible to the naked eye, but there are quite are eight along her torso, two on her forearm, along with two near her ankle."  
  
"So are you thinking that he drugged her with something?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"That's what I thought at first, but there are no signs of drugs in her system," Warner said. "Then I noticed that the puncture marks are approximately an inch apart from each other, making six pairs all together."  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Olivia asked, frowning at the tiny marks.  
  
"I think they are from a Taser gun," Warner said. "They incapacitate the person for several minutes with a shock."  
  
"Yeah," Elliot said slowly. "The Cap was saying something about getting them at some point. They don't hurt the suspect so we can take them in without struggle." Olivia nodded in agreement, waiting for Warner to continue.  
  
"My guess is that he shocked her once, most likely in the ankle to kidnap her, then raped her. Every time she regained control of her muscles during the rape, he shocked her again. Then, when he was finished, he most likely strangled her."  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, the incredulous look mirroring their features. "I think I just lost my appetite," Olivia said with a grimace. 


	3. Chapter 3

16th Precinct SVU Squadroom April 12th, 2004 9:06 AM  
  
"Well, good morning Ms. Sunshine," John Munch greeted Olivia as she entered the squad room, a grouchy look upon her face.  
  
"Bite me, Munch," Olivia snapped back instantly, taking off her coat and draping it along the back of her chair before flopping down and covering her face with a hand.  
  
"Time and place, baby," Munch replied, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.  
  
"Munch, I'd leave her alone. She could probably kick your ass," Odafin "Fin" Tutuola warned his partner.  
  
"Yeah, Olivia is pretty scary," Elliot chimed in.  
  
"Hey, come on now. I'm not scary!" Olivia protested, her tone and the small smile on her face not matching her indignation.  
  
"As amusing as this discussion is, Benson's ass kicking abilities are not the focus right now," Cragen interrupted. The four detectives jumped, somewhat guilty, and turned their attention to the Captain. Cragen surveyed his detectives carefully, then asked, "Where are we on the Jones case?"  
  
"Parents told us that Larissa had no boyfriend nor complained of anybody harassing her," Olivia spoke up.  
  
"Warner informed us that the vic was most likely shocked by a Taser gun and raped. Whenever she gained control of her muscles he shocked her again," Elliot chimed in.  
  
"We know it wasn't a robbery because Larissa still had her wallet, keys, and cell phone with her," Olivia finished.  
  
"Okay," Cragen said, obviously as repulsed as the rest of them, "Are there any other cases like this one on the record?"  
  
"Munch and I looked through the database, and we've found nothing except for one possible hit. A few weeks ago a woman in Queens claimed that a man used a Taser gun to shock her but her husband scared off the guy. Name is Susan Green," Fin spoke up.  
  
"Are we thinking this is the same guy?" Cragen asked.  
  
"It's possible, Cap. It's the best thing that we can go on right now," Munch said.  
  
"All right, Munch, Fin, you go interview this woman," Cragen said.  
  
Olivia glanced at Elliot, and then spoke up, "Cap, what about Elliot and I? We investigated last night, shouldn't we go?"  
  
"With all due respect, Olivia, you and Elliot both look like hell," Cragen responded. "Take a few hours to catch some sleep upstairs. We'll update you when Munch and Fin get back."  
  
Olivia smiled slightly, then said, "Captain, we can-"  
  
Cragen cut her off gently, saying, "I know you can work. I've seen you two on with very little sleep. I respect your abilities, but I also respect your need to sleep. So either take this time to rest and be 100% or be exhausted for no reason."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I'll listen," Olivia said with a small smile.  
  
Elliot allowed Olivia to head for the stairs, smiling gratefully at the Captain, who called, "Oh, and Olivia?" She turned, meeting his gaze. "For the record, I know you could kick John's ass with one hand tied behind your back."  
  
Olivia smiled, quickly heading up the stairs before she could hear how Munch was going to protest.  
  
~/~  
  
Home of Mark and Susan Green April 12th, 2004 11:00 AM  
  
"Mrs. Green, thank you for speaking with us," Munch said as he sat on the large gray couch, Fin following suit.  
  
"It's no problem, Detectives," Mrs. Green said. "Please, though, call me Susan."  
  
"And call me Mark," her husband spoke up.  
  
"Okay, Susan, can you tell us what happened?" Fin asked.  
  
"We were walking back to our car after going to the supermarket. Mark realized that he forgot to buy cigarettes and ran back in to grab some," Susan began, unconsciously reaching over to hold her husband's hand.  
  
"I never thought my habit could be so dangerous," Mark said, squeezing his wife's hand.  
  
"After I finished putting the bags in the cart, I walked over to put the cart back. I'm one of those people who hate leaving carts in the parking lot. I think it is so annoying," Susan said.  
  
"What happened next?" Munch asked gently, guiding her along when he sensed her trepidation.  
  
"A car pulled up next to me, and before I knew what happened, I felt a prick in my foot. Less than a second later, my entire body went numb. It was as if someone shocked me," Susan said. "By the time I came to, Mark was standing over me, concerned."  
  
Mark added, "I was exiting the supermarket and saw him shoot something into her foot, then she collapsed. I ran out into the parking lot as he was trying to shove her in the backseat of the car. He saw me running towards him and took off in the car."  
  
"Did you happen to notice the make or model?" Munch asked, hand poised to write any possible notes.  
  
"I told the officer at the hospital it was a black sedan, possibly a Buick Century. I'm sorry, but my main concern was for my wife at the time."  
  
Munch and Fin looked at each other, talking with their eyes the way only partners can. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Green, we appreciate all of your help," Fin said, standing up.  
  
"We're glad to have helped, Detectives," Susan spoke up. "I hope you find this creep."  
  
"Me too, Mrs. Green," Munch said. "Thank you."  
  
They excused themselves from the house, walking toward the car. "So what do you think?" Fin asked as they entered the car.  
  
"I'm thinking that Olivia and Elliot are going to be frustrated about the lack of info to lead to this S.O.B," Munch said.  
  
"Me too, Partner," Fin replied with a sigh.  
  
~/~  
  
16th Precinct SVU Squadroom April 12th, 2004 6:13 PM  
  
Olivia yawned, running a hand across her face. She glanced over, seeing the sleeping form of her partner on the cot beside hers. Olivia couldn't help but grin when she heard Elliot's light snoring.  
  
"Hey Stabler, wake up," Olivia called as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mother, just five more minutes," Elliot moaned, covering his head with a pillow.  
  
"Elliot, it's..." Olivia looked at her watch, then said incredulously, "6:13!"  
  
"Well, then, we have at least two hours before school starts," Elliot whined playfully.  
  
"Stabler, you're a pain. It's the PM, not the AM," Olivia grumbled, swinging her legs off of the cot to rest on the floor. "Remind me to kill the Three Stooges for allowing us to sleep for so long."  
  
"Eh, I'm sure if they had something important they would have woke us," Elliot shrugged as he sat up as well, pointing out, "At least you're rested now."  
  
"Well, so are you. I want to find out if they got anything from Susan Green," Olivia replied, pulling on her shoes and running a hand through her hair, a desperate attempt for the locks to cooperate.  
  
Elliot couldn't help but stare at Olivia as she ran her fingers through her locks. She had surprised them all by dying her hair a lighter shade of brown once she had grown her hair. He liked the shaggy look that she was sporting.  
  
Elliot hadn't realized his gaze was so intense until Olivia asked self- consciously, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Elliot said quickly, ducking his head so Olivia wouldn't see him blushing.  
  
"You sure?" Olivia asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Yeah... it's just..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"Just what?" Olivia pressed, curious.  
  
"You just look really pretty," Elliot rushed, feeling the tips of his ears turning red.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth, and then closed it for a few seconds before saying, "Thank you."  
  
"I really like your hair," Elliot continued. "It suits your face and your eyes... and I'm babbling and really embarrassed."  
  
"It's all right, El," Olivia said lightly, standing up. "I appreciate it. But one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Elliot asked, bracing himself for an angry tirade.  
  
"Next time you call me 'Mother,' I kick your ass also," Olivia said, turning and exiting the sleeping area.  
  
Elliot grinned sheepishly and followed his partner back into the squadroom in time to hear her ask, "What do we got?"  
  
"Man shocked her by a Taser gun. Her husband stopped him before he could kidnap her," Munch said.  
  
"Are we connecting the two?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I think so," Fin said. "How many perps have used a Taser to subdue their victim?"  
  
"None that I can think of," Olivia said. "It's smart, though. The vic can't control their movements, the perp doesn't risk having his skin under her nails from struggling, and he can sneak up on her. I mean, as long as he wears a condom we have no DNA."  
  
"Exactly. It's a unique, and unfortunately, very smart, way to kidnap someone," Fin agreed.  
  
"Any possible clues?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Besides a black sedan, maybe a Buick? Nada," Munch said.  
  
"Damn," Elliot sighed. "We got nothing to go on, do we?"  
  
The Captain's door slammed shut, and the four looked at him. "We've got another victim," Cragen said.  
  
Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other. "Son of a bitch," Olivia sighed, frustrated.  
  
"How do we know it's the same?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Rope burns around her wrist, badly beaten, signs of strangulation, and the letters J.C. branded into her left breast."  
  
"Where to?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Same," Cragen said simply. His detectives looked at him, and he explained, "The victim was dumped in the same spot as Larissa. Get on it."  
  
Olivia and Elliot grabbed their coats, and Cragen said, "By the way, they got a witness this time."  
  
~/~  
  
5th and Broadway April 12th, 2004 7:12 PM  
  
Olivia glanced at the body as it was lifted on a stretcher, obviously headed toward the morgue. She turned her attention to the timid woman in front of her.  
  
"Ms. Smith, I need you to tell me everything you can," Olivia said gently.  
  
The young woman shook slightly, the cool air causing her to shiver slightly. Olivia immediately shrugged off her jacket, draping it over the young woman's shoulders. "Thank you," the girl whispered.  
  
"It's no problem," Olivia whispered, ignoring the chill that had hit her arms almost immediately.  
  
The woman swallowed, closing her eyes, obviously knowing that the detective needed her statement. "I was walking when I saw a black car stop and shove something out of the backseat. It looked like a bag, and I was going to tell him not to litter." She opened her eyes, light blue eyes meeting the intense gaze of Olivia's dark pools. "I'm a big environmental activist," Ms. Smith explained. Olivia nodded, encouraging the woman to continue. "I looked at the object wrapped in plastic and I realized there was a body in there. I don't know how I had the sense of mind to look at the plates when a dead woman was at my feet," the woman sobbed slightly.  
  
"It's okay," Olivia said, hesitantly reaching over and patting the woman's shoulder. She dared hope to fill her heart as she said in a soft voice, "Ms. Smith, if you know them, it is very important that you tell me what kind of car and the license plate number."  
  
"I'm sorry, Detective, but I only saw the first three digits," the woman said sadly.  
  
"That's okay, Ms. Smith," Olivia encouraged, pulling out her notepad. "What were they?"  
  
"LEX. New York plates," Ms. Smith said.  
  
"Make?" Olivia asked hopefully.  
  
"Buick Century."  
  
Olivia nodded, printing the information carefully before meeting the woman's eyes one last time. "Thank you very much," she said. The woman handed Olivia her coat back, and the Detective watched her walk toward a police car before turning to see her partner next to her.  
  
"Cold?" he asked, noticing her shiver as he took her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"A little," Olivia admitted.  
  
"You get anything?" Elliot asked hopefully.  
  
"Partial plates and a make," Olivia said.  
  
"Excellent," Elliot sighed.  
  
"We know who she is? "Olivia asked, gesturing to the ambulance that was pulling away.  
  
"Not a clue. If she was carrying anything she doesn't have it now," Elliot replied. "Come on; let's go find some cars that match the description."  
  
"And we'll try to find out why are perp keeps dumping his vics in the same spot," Olivia finished, trying to ignore the slight pressure on her back as Elliot guided her to their car.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Chapter 4

16th Precinct SVU Squadroom April 12th, 2004 8:21 PM  
  
"You guys get any hits from the partial plate?" Cragen asked, standing behind Olivia to look at her computer. George Huang came up as well, standing next to Cragen as well. Cragen decided to ignore the fact Munch and Fin were arguing over the coffee filters again.  
  
Olivia turned the computer so Elliot could see the screen as well. The intense detective leaned forward, intently studying the screen. "Well, we've found six black Buick Centuries with the letters LEX as the first three digits. Two are registered to single white women, so that leaves four possible suspects. Believe it or not, three of the owners have rap sheets," Olivia said.  
  
"For rape?" Cragen asked, surprised as he looked at the screen closer.  
  
"No," Olivia said, sighing slightly. "We can't get it that easy. Andrew Wald, age 31, was arrested for robbing a liquor store at age 22. He's out for good behavior after serving a six year term. Lawrence Long, 23, was arrested three months ago for stealing a leather jacket from Bloomingdale's. He's serving three years in jail. Finally, John Carter, age 29, was arrested but cleared for attempted murder seven years ago."  
  
"Are you looking at either Wald or Carter for the crime?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking Carter. The perp has been branding his vics with the letters J.C. and Carter has an arrest for attempted murder on his sheet," Elliot said after thinking for a moment, leaning back in his chair and lacing his fingers behind his head.  
  
"I don't know," Huang spoke up suddenly, his quiet voice gaining attention the second he spoke. Fin and Munch heard him speak up and abandoned the argument they were having to listen as well.  
  
"Why's that, Doc?" Elliot asked curiously.  
  
Huang was quiet for a minute, gathering his ideas, and then said thoughtfully, "The rapist has been shocking his victims so they cannot fight back while he rapes them. As a result, he has complete control over them. My guess is that the man is branding his victims because, in a criminal sense, once he rapes them and murders them, he owns them."  
  
"But why the letters J.C.?" Munch asked.  
  
"Do me a favor, Olivia. Check to see where Wald went to college and what his major was," Huang requested.  
  
Olivia turned to her computer, punching in a few keys. She turned back around, telling Huang, "He went to New York University and graduated with a degree in Theology."  
  
"I figured it was something like that," Huang said to himself, thinking hard. The four detectives and Cragen looked at each other, then back to Huang. The psychiatrist snapped out of his trance and said, "My guess is that Wald considers himself Godly and can have anything he wants."  
  
"That's great and all, but where does the J.C. come in?" Fin asked impatiently, echoing his partner's question.  
  
"Think. Who has the initials that are J.C. and holy?" Huang said.  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, realization dawning at the same time. "Jesus Christ," they said together.  
  
"You think it's possible?" Cragen asked Huang, somewhat doubtfully.  
  
"Very," the psychiatrist replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Okay. Olivia, you and Elliot go talk to Wald. Fin, Munch, go talk to Carter," Cragen ordered after thinking it over. Huang was usually right on the money and this was their best lead. The four detectives nodded, choosing not to mention the time to Cragen, knowing they had a duty to fulfill and had hope for finding the perp.  
  
~/~  
  
Andrew Wald's Apartment April 12th, 2004 8:49 PM  
  
Olivia rang the doorbell for the fourth time, resisting the urge to put her fist through the door. Elliot saw her frustration and reached over, grabbing her hand in his.  
  
"Hey," he said gently. "Punching his door down isn't going to do us any good."  
  
Olivia frowned, pulling her hand away. "I don't even want to know how you knew that's what I was thinking." Not getting a response, she grumbled, "I know the son of a bitch is in there." She aggressively jabbed the buzzer one last time. After a few more moments, she sighed and said, "Let's go, Elliot."  
  
Elliot allowed his partner to walk to front of him, then followed her. "Liv," he called hesitatingly. She turned, and Elliot was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hey," he whispered, reaching up to wipe a tear away, "We'll get him, Liv."  
  
"I know," she sniffled slightly, brushing at her eyes. "It just pisses me off sometimes."  
  
"Me too, honey," Elliot soothed. Seeing she was shivering slightly, he asked, "How about we head back?"  
  
Olivia started to answer, but a figure moving towards them caught her attention. "Elliot. Three o'clock."  
  
"That's Andrew Wald," Elliot confirmed, joining Olivia as she strode toward the large man holding a bag and fumbling for his eyes. "Shit," Elliot mumbled to himself when he saw the set look on Olivia's face. She was in kick-ass mode. He had seen perps get the better of her when she was ready to fight. Normally he found his partner's mean streak somewhat amusing, though he would never tell her that out of fear of getting his own ass kicked. However, Andrew Wald was big. He was at least a foot taller then Elliot and must have weighed 275 pounds. "Liv," he started, only to sigh when he saw her come up behind him.  
  
"Andrew Wald?" Olivia asked in her most authorative tone.  
  
The man looked at Olivia skeptically, then asked scornfully, "Who the hell wants to know?"  
  
"NYPD," Elliot chimed in, holding his badge. Before he could even tell Wald he wanted to ask him some questions, the man threw his bag at Elliot, shoved him, and ran. Olivia attempted to grab him, but missed, and immediately took off after him with a worried glance at Elliot, her long legs carrying her a good distance before Elliot was even on his feet.  
  
"Shit," he cursed again, Wald and Olivia disappearing around a corner. He took off in a sprint, sending up a prayer for God to watch over his partner.  
  
Olivia was running, doing her best to keep up with Wald. She felt bad for leaving Elliot but Wald was acting suspicious and this might have been their only chance to question him; however, she knew Elliot was alright. Olivia pushed Elliot out of her mind, pushing herself harder when she saw Wald slowing down slightly.  
  
With a small roar, she leapt on his back, her momentum sending Wald and herself to the ground. She ignored the feeling of gravel tearing into her knees and thighs as she rolled off him and drew her weapon, only to have Wald quickly knock it from her hands and under a dumpster.  
  
Olivia fought back a scream as his hand came toward her face, using her instincts to roll away from the larger man. Wald fell off balance and to his knees, his back towards Olivia as she scrambled to her feet, searching frantically for her weapon. She knew that she had no chance at winning a fistfight with the man. Olivia was already regretting picking a fight with him.  
  
Olivia glanced up in time to see a metal pipe quickly swinging toward her head. She quickly brought her hand up, ducking, feeling the air go by the top of her head from the force of his swing. She didn't have time to think as he swung the pipe again, harder, this time the metal object striking her in the wrist .Olivia moaned in pain as she sunk to her knees, oblivious to the gravel tearing into her knees even more so as she pressed her injured limb to her abdomen, cradling it. Stars burst in front of her eyes from the instantaneous pain and she nearly blacked out when she saw the bone protruding from her left wrist.  
  
Olivia gasped for air, the chase and broken bone causing her to fall on her side. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked up, seeing Andrew Wald holding a gun in his hand.  
  
Olivia didn't have time to move as he fired the weapon. She winced, waiting for the bullet to hit her.  
  
However, she only felt a prick in her shoulder. Olivia didn't have any time to react before he squeezed the trigger again, sending a jolt through her entire body.  
  
The last thing she heard was her partner's terrified voice, yelling her name.  
  
Then, she blacked out completely.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 4.  
  
I love cliffhangers. LoL 


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia... Olivia? Liv, can you hear me?"  
  
Slowly, the words began to make sense. The detective forced her eyes open, meeting the concerned eyes of Elliot.  
  
"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked, pushing a lock of hair off of Olivia's forehead.  
  
"Yeah... I... I think so," Olivia said. "I feel all tingly, though, and my wrist hurts."  
  
"I called a bus. They should be here any minute," Elliot reassured her.  
  
"How long was I out?" Olivia questioned, willing the tingling sensation to go away. It was making her nauseous.  
  
"About five minutes," Elliot replied.  
  
Olivia nodded slightly, closing her eyes. Elliot had rolled up his coat as a pillow for her to which she was grateful. The ground was hard as it was and with her head spinning Olivia was glad to have some sort of stability.  
  
"Liv, stay with me, okay?" Elliot said to her, hesitating only slightly before taking her uninjured hand in his.  
  
"Where'd you expect me to go? A Yankees game?" she joked slightly, choosing not to chuckle when pain shot through her wrist.  
  
"You know what I mean, silly," Elliot said lightly, brushing a hand affectionately across her cheek, trying to slow his racing heart. He wasn't sure if it was the fact his partner was laying on the cement, injured, or whether he enjoyed the feeling of taking care of her, albeit the frightening situation.  
  
"What the hell happened anyway?" Olivia asked, opening her eyes again.  
  
"Well, you, my headstrong partner, took off after Wald when he shoved me. I made a wrong turn, and by the time I got to you two he had shocked you with a Taser gun. I went after him but I lost him quickly. Besides... I... uh, I was more worried about you," Elliot concluded shyly, ducking his head.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to respond, only for the paramedics to round the corner of the alley. "Stabler, you pick the worst times to get sappy," Olivia said with a slight sigh. "We'll talk later."  
  
Elliot nodded at her as he stood up to allow the paramedics to tend to Olivia. He stood back and watched as they asked her a few questions.  
  
Elliot sighed.  
  
God, he loved that woman.  
  
~/~  
  
New York Hospital April 12th, 2004 9:55 P.M.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Olivia cursed, resisting the urge to hit the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Detective," the doctor said patiently, probing her injured wrist one last time before turning to look at the x-ray. Olivia gave him the middle finger behind his back, and Elliot bit back a snicker. "Well, Detective, you definitely have a break in your wrist," the doctor concluded, circling the area with a black marker to show Olivia.  
  
"No shit, you don't say," Olivia muttered. Elliot gave her a look mixed with amusement and chastisement.  
  
Olivia frowned at her partner as the doctor turned around. He sat down next to her and said, "I have good news. I just saved a bunch of money by switching my car insurance to Geico." He saw the blank look on Olivia and Elliot's faces and smiled proudly. "It's a joke," the doctor explained. Olivia smiled slightly, and the doctor exclaimed, "Ah, a smile!" He grinned at Olivia before continuing, "Seriously, Detective, you have a broken wrist. The good news is that I don't need to put pins in it. It was a clean break. You do, however, need to wear a cast for at least two months, if not longer."  
  
Olivia nodded, already hating the fact she was going to be restricted for the next two months. That meant that there would probably be no long soaks in the tub, very little field work, probably no interviewing suspects, and more paperwork.  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't hurt the right hand," Elliot said lightly, almost as if he read her mind. "You can still do my paperwork."  
  
Olivia glared at him for a moment, then said, "Remind me to smack Andrew Wald upside the head with my cast."  
  
"As long as it isn't me," Elliot replied.  
  
"Give me all your paperwork and you'll be the second," Olivia shot back.  
  
The doctor, amused at their bantering, reluctantly cut in and said, "I'm going to give you a shot to numb the pain and then pop your bones back into place. Then, I'll set your wrist."  
  
"All right," Olivia said, wincing slightly when the needle pinched her skin. She smiled to herself, realizing that Elliot was going to baby her for the next couple of months. She couldn't help but chuckle at the image of him bringing her coffee all day and feeding her strawberries... Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?  
  
"Why are you turning red?" Elliot asked, concerned. The doctor looked up as well.  
  
"It's nothing!" Olivia spoke quickly. "I'm just thinking."  
  
"I'd hate to be in those thoughts," Elliot said, settling back.  
  
"On that note, I think we are ready to pop the bones back in place," the doctor said, lifting Olivia wrist. "I'm going to warn you, detective. Sometimes there is a loud crack. I just wanted to warn you if you are squeamish. I've had quite a few people vomit all over me."  
  
"That's gross," Olivia decided, trying not to imagine Elliot's reaction if she were to throw up all over the doctor. "Go ahead."  
  
"All right," the doctor said, pushing on her hand. Sure enough, a loud crack rang throughout the room.  
  
"That was actually kind of cool sounding," Olivia said with a slight smile. "Elliot?" she asked, hoping to get his opinion, only to look at him and see his face white. "Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed, frightened by the pale look.  
  
"I'm okay," Elliot said, swallowing slightly. "That was disgusting."  
  
"Wuss," Olivia teased slightly, relieved as some color returned to his face.  
  
"I'm going to set your wrist now," the doctor said, wrapping gauze around her wrist and partway up her arm, ending a couple inches before her elbow.  
  
"Uh, are you sure you need to go up that far?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"Only if you want it to heal properly," the doctor said cheerfully.  
  
Elliot started to warn Olivia to behave, only to feel the buzzing of his cell phone against his leg. "Excuse me," Elliot said, standing up and exiting into the hall.  
  
"Stabler," he answered the phone.  
  
"It's Cragen," the Captain responded. "How's Olivia?"  
  
"She's all right. Her wrist is broken and the doctor is setting it now," Elliot replied.  
  
"Any effects from the Taser gun?" Cragen asked.  
  
"No," Elliot replied, trying to shake the vision of Wald shocking Olivia.  
  
Cragen listened to Elliot's breathing for a few seconds before saying, "Elliot, I have some bad news."  
  
"You forgot to switch to Geico?" Elliot asked without thinking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Nothing," Elliot quickly said, glad Cragen couldn't see him blushing over the phone. "Go ahead, sir."  
  
"Well, thanks," Cragen said sarcastically. "We have another victim."  
  
"Shit," Elliot sighed. It was going to kill him having to tell Olivia.  
  
"We actually have a lucky break this time," Cragen informed Elliot. "The victim escaped. Her name is Holly Robbins and she is in the same hospital as you guys, getting checked out now."  
  
"All right," Elliot said, then questioned, "Cap, how do I tell Olivia?"  
  
"How do you tell her what?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Her wrist is broken and she's not going to drop the case that easily," Elliot explained.  
  
Cragen sighed, realizing what Elliot was implying, then replied, "As long as she's able to function she can still stay on the case. If she starts to overdo it I want her to stop."  
  
"All right," Elliot said, secretly glad his partner was going to be with him. He'd be able to keep an eye on her, though he would never tell her that was the reason he was glad. It was so much more than that anyway. "I'll talk to you later, sir."  
  
"Take care of her, Elliot," Cragen said, a fatherly tone overtaking his normal voice.  
  
"I will, Cap," Elliot said, hanging up the phone before walking back into the room to see Olivia.  
  
"Everything okay?" she asked Elliot, seeing his dark look.  
  
"We've got another vic," Elliot said, watching her face sink, adding quickly, "She escaped, though. We're going to talk to her. She's at this hospital."  
  
"We?" Olivia couldn't help but ask. She was expecting to be put on immediate desk duty. She now had a tiny sliver of hope that she would still be allowed in the field.  
  
"Yes, we. As long as you can stand on your own two feet you can help me interview her," Elliot said gently.  
  
Olivia nodded, watching as the doctor finished forming her cast. He then helped her into a sling, positioning her arm in a somewhat comfortable position. "Okay, Detective, keep the cast dry and in the sling. I want you on limited duty in the field. Try to stay at your desk as much as possible. I'm going to give you a prescription for pain pills, but here are some samples for now," he said, handing her a couple packets. "Take care, Detectives," he said, standing up and shaking Olivia's hand, then Elliot's and leaving.  
  
"You ready?" Elliot asked, gathering Olivia's items for her.  
  
"Yeah, let's go talk to her," Olivia said, walking out the door. Her wrist hit the frame, and she cursed loudly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Elliot questioned, reaching hesitatingly for her.  
  
"I'm fine," Olivia grumbled. "I hate this damn thing already."  
  
Elliot watched as she stalked ahead of him, smiling slightly.  
  
This was going to be very interesting.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 5. 


	6. Chapter 6

New York Hospital April 12th, 2004 11:02 PM  
  
"Holly Robbins?" Olivia asked softly, knocking on the hospital door frame.  
  
The young woman jumped slightly, swiveling her head toward the detectives, her posture immediately defensive. Olivia nearly winced at the bruise peeking out from under the white gauze on her forehead. "Who... who are you?" Holly asked, fear overcoming her eyes when she saw Elliot.  
  
"We're detectives," Olivia said, reaching for her shield. Seeing the woman flinch, she realized that Holly probably thought she was reaching for a weapon. "I'm going to get my identification," Olivia explained gently. The woman settled slightly, reading the words on both their shields before looking at Olivia again.  
  
"I'm Detective Stabler and she is Detective Benson," Elliot stated softly, guilt unconsciously overcoming him as Holly jumped again.  
  
"It's okay," Olivia said, sitting down, Elliot moving to stand behind her. "We just need to ask you a few questions about the attack."  
  
Holly nodded, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"We need you to tell us what happened," Olivia prodded.  
  
Holly took a deep breath, and then whispered, "I was walking toward my car after work." She looked up at Elliot, and said, "I work at Bloomingdale's." Ducking her head, she continued. "I was walking to my car when I felt a prick in my foot. I thought I had stepped on a piece of glass or something. I then felt a jolt run through my body." Olivia nodded sympathetically. Holly traced her finger on the hospital blanket, and then said, "When I came to, I was tied up in a dark room. I must have hit my head when I fell because I was all dizzy and I felt blood running down my face. I think it was a basement because there was a boiler and a shelf with canned food on it. He... he came downstairs a few minutes later. I thought he had a gun but it was some sort of thing that stunned me. I found that out later."  
  
Holly was silent for a few minutes. Olivia reached over, gently touching her knee. "What happened next?" she prodded gently.  
  
"He said that he was Jesus Christ and that he was going to save me," Holly said. "He then shot me with the stun gun and raped me. Every time I came to, he would stun me again. I'm not sure how long... or how many times... he raped me." Holly fell silent again before saying, "He said he owned me and that he would be back later to brand me so everyone in hell knew that... that I was his."  
  
"How did you get away, Holly?" Elliot asked, realizing that Holly was the only victim who had been found alive.  
  
"I took a course in high school that taught you how to get out of difficult situations. Once he... he finished, I worked on the ropes that held me together. I was able to free my hands and I crawled out of a window."  
  
"Do you think you could tell us where you were held?" Olivia asked, hope fluttering in her stomach.  
  
"No," Holly replied, shaking her head. "I ran away and didn't look back. All I remember is falling and when I came to, I was here." The young woman hung her head, sighing. "I feel so dirty. All I want to do is go to sleep and forget."  
  
Olivia glanced at Elliot, sighing softly as she reached into her jacket. She pulled out a picture of Andrew Wald and held it up without saying anything. Holly looked up and gasped. "Do... do you recognize this man, Holly?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"How do you know him?" Olivia guided gently.  
  
"He's the man who raped me."  
  
"Okay," Olivia breathed. "Holly, do you have someone you can call to stay with?" she asked.  
  
"I was going to call my boyfriend, but I... I can't.... not now," Holly said, tears shining in her eyes. "I guess I'll call my older sister. I don't want my parents to know... not yet at least."  
  
"You've been extremely helpful," Olivia said, standing up and hesitatingly putting a hand on Holly's shoulder, relieved when the young woman didn't jump. Olivia handed Holly her business card and said, "If you can think of anything else to help us or if you need to talk, please, give me a call."  
  
Holly took the card, her eyes focused on the cast and sling on Olivia's arm. "What... uh, what happened?" she asked, drawing the attention away from her.  
  
"A suspect hit me with a lead pipe," Olivia told the young woman, deciding not to reveal that the suspect had been Wald. Olivia felt guilty enough about not apprehending him. Now, he had the chance to rape again.  
  
Holly nodded, and Olivia and Elliot turned to leave. "Detectives," the woman's hoarse voice called out. Olivia and Elliot turned in sync, looking at the victim. "You catch that bastard and hurt him."  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other again and then turned back to Holly, nodding to let her know they understood.  
  
~/~  
  
"Liv?"  
  
She turned toward him, her eyes rimmed with red. It wasn't from crying, though. She was just plain exhausted.  
  
"What's up?" Olivia asked, stretching her legs out.  
  
"We're at the station," Elliot said, turning the car ignition off. He left the keys in, though, and glanced at Olivia. "You want to talk?"  
  
Olivia blinked in surprise, looking at Elliot. "About what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Cut the Super Woman bullshit, Liv. This is Elliot you're talking to. I know you feel guilty, but don't. It's not your fault. Andrew Wald assaulted you and there was nothing you could have done about it."  
  
Olivia stared out the window, leaning her head against the cool glass. "I should have waited for you."  
  
Elliot opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had expected a verbal beat down, but what he got was an admission. "Excuse me?" Elliot asked.  
  
Olivia swung her eyes toward him and said, "What? I know what I did was stupid. I have the cast on my arm to prove it."  
  
"I'm not talking about Wald, Olivia. I'm talking about that look," Elliot said, knowing he was treading in a dangerous territory.  
  
"What look?" Olivia challenged, wanting to hear it from him.  
  
"The look of guilt," Elliot said gently. "The look where you want to take the blame. You think it is your fault that Holly Robbins was raped. If another woman is raped, you want to take the fall. But Olivia, it is not your fault. You can't take the heat for everything."  
  
Olivia sighed softly, leaning her head back. "Damn, I need to be less obvious," she said. Seeing Elliot's confused look, Olivia smiled. "I know it's not my fault. That still doesn't take the guilt away."  
  
"I know," Elliot soothed, patting her on the knee. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll survive," Olivia said. "You ready to share the new info?"  
  
"Yup," Elliot replied, pocketing the keys.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
~/~  
  
16th Precinct April 13th, 2004 12:35 AM  
  
"Hey, you two," Cragen greeted Olivia and Elliot. They nodded to him in reply. "How's the arm, Olivia?"  
  
"It's okay," she shrugged. "The pain meds are wearing off so I'm going to take a few pills in a few. And don't even think you are writing on my cast," Olivia said, not even looking at Munch but knowing the older detective had been reaching for a Sharpie. Fin snickered, stifling his laugh when Munch glared at him.  
  
"So where are we on the case?" Cragen asked, choosing to ignore the common bantering.  
  
Elliot made sure Olivia was comfortable in her chair before saying, "Holly Robbins was raped by Andrew Wald. He kept her tied up in a basement and repeatedly raped and shot her with a Taser gun. He said he was Jesus Christ and he was there to save Holly. Wald also told Holly that he would be back to brand her so everyone in hell knew she belonged to him."  
  
"Damn," Fin whistled. "What a psycho."  
  
"Yeah," Olivia said, gesturing to her arm. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Any idea where Wald could be now?" Cragen asked Munch, who looked up from his computer.  
  
"Nothing. He has no family in New York and obviously isn't going near his home," Munch said.  
  
"We have uniforms stationed at his house just in case, and we have a watch on his credit cards and at the airport. His mug will be on the early morning news," Fin concluded.  
  
The Captain sighed, realizing there was nothing more they could really do for the night. "Well, I guess the case is at a standstill for now. How about we all go home to catch some sleep and then come back tomorrow?" Cragen suggested, looking at his four exhausted detectives and knowing his face mirrored theirs.  
  
"I'm not going to argue," Fin said, standing up. "I may just crash upstairs."  
  
"Forget that," Munch said. "I'm going home to my bed."  
  
Elliot went to make a comment only to have the phone at his desk ring. "Now what?" he groaned, answering. "Special Victims Unit."  
  
He frowned leaning his head back and rolling his eyes. He looked at Olivia and mouthed, "Kathy."  
  
His partner frowned. Olivia didn't have a good feeling out this conversation.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 6. 


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Language hereunder.  
  
Also, I'm assuming that Liv and Elliot have been together as partners for seven years. I've heard several numbers so I'll just go with 7.  
  
~/~  
  
Elliot was very aware of the fact that Olivia was still in the stationhouse. She had went upstairs to give him some mediocre bit of privacy but wanted to make sure he was okay before she left; for that, he was grateful. He did not have a good feeling about the direction of this conversation.  
  
"What's up, baby?" Elliot asked.  
  
"What's up?" Kathy repeated, her tone somewhat incredulous. "It's one o'clock in the morning. You come in at three and then run back out a few minutes later. I have not heard one fucking word from you all day, Elliot, and you want to know what's up?"  
  
"Kathy-" Elliot began, only to be cut off by his wife.  
  
"No, Elliot!" she said angrily. "There is no reason for you to not call at least once during the day to let us know you are okay!"  
  
"Kathy, we had several hits on this guy and-"  
  
"I don't care, Elliot! Don't you get it? I don't *fucking* care. I'm sick of this bullshit! I'm sick of you coming home late and leaving early. I'm sick of you spending more time with that bitch Olivia than with your own family!"  
  
"Don't bring Olivia into this. Kathy!" Elliot said, unable to stop his voice rising a pitch. He was very aware that Olivia could hear every word he was saying.  
  
"Why, Elliot? Your little whore is the reason our marriage is breaking up!"  
  
"No, Kathy, your pathetic jealousy and refusal to understand my job is what is tearing our family apart."  
  
"So what, I'm supposed to be the mother and father of this family?"  
  
"No, Kathy. You are not supposed to be the mother and the father. I am the provider of this family, though. I will do whatever the fuck it takes in order to make sure that we are financially secure. I want to make sure that Dickie and Lizzie and Kathleen can go to college."  
  
"So you abandon them for 90% of their childhood? That's being a good father?"  
  
"I have not abandoned our children, Kathy, and I do not appreciate you saying that."  
  
"Well, then what the fuck is it, Elliot? What the fuck is it besides not spending time with your damn kids? You are the one who knocked me up three times-"  
  
"Oh, so that's what it comes down to. Our making love and creating four beautiful children is now referred to as 'knocking you up'? That's really low, Kathy."  
  
"Well what the fuck else is it?" Kathy repeated. Elliot winced, for she was screaming at him by now, obviously not caring whether she woke the children or not.  
  
"It's called enjoying the love between two people and satisfying each other's desires, Kathy."  
  
"You never satisfied my needs, Elliot. I was lucky if you lasted a minute!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Kathy," Elliot said. "Your insecurities have nothing to do with my nature as a man."  
  
"My insecurities?" Kathy challenged. "You-"  
  
"Why the hell did you call me, Kathy?" Elliot interrupted, tired of fighting with her. He knew they had said some nasty things and he hoped all would be better in the morning.  
  
"To tell you not to bother coming home tonight. Or ever."  
  
Elliot paused, surprised. "What the hell does that mean, Kathy?"  
  
"It means I'm kicking you the fuck out. I don't want you near this house again."  
  
"Excuse me, Kathy, but I am the one who pays for the house," Elliot pointed out.  
  
"I don't care. It's either you stay out or I take the kids and stay in a motel. It won't look good for you at the divorce hearing if you kick me and our children out."  
  
Elliot was silent for a moment, then asked, "You're willing to throw away twenty years of marriage because you're jealous?"  
  
"There's more to that, Elliot." Kathy's voice lost all hostility and she suddenly seemed tired.  
  
"Kathy..."  
  
"Good night, Elliot. Please get your stuff out of the house soon."  
  
Elliot heard the click of the phone in his ear and slowly hung up his phone as well. He stared at the item for a few minutes before sensing the presence of Olivia behind him.  
  
"Olivia." He whispered her name.  
  
"Elliot, what happened?" Olivia asked him, standing directly behind him and gently placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Kathy kicked me out," he whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly.  
  
Olivia was speechless for a second, then asked softly, "Why?"  
  
"My job, I guess," Elliot replied softly, not wanting to tell Olivia that Kathy was jealous of her, opening his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to Olivia, his tear filled blue eyes meeting her concerned dark chocolate pools. He blinked when he saw the upset nature in her look. Turning away, he looked at the picture on his desk: one that had been on his desk for over seven years. With a quick sweep, he knocked the picture off his desk and to the floor, the glass front shattering the second it hit the ground.  
  
Olivia jumped slightly at the noise, the loudness echoing throughout the empty office. With a sob, Elliot placed his head in his hands, allowing the tears to flow.  
  
"It's okay, Elliot," Olivia soothed, kneeling in front of him. "It's okay," she soothed, unsure of what to say; after all, his marriage of more than twenty years was ending. She took Elliot's right hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. Guiding his body to hers, she pulled him into a small hug with one arm, unsure of how he would react.  
  
She didn't have to wait long to find out. Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on tightly, burying his head into the nook of her throat, careful to avoid her broken wrist. Olivia had to act fast to keep from falling at his sudden move. Her back bumped the base of the desk from his swift movement, though not enough to hurt her. She braced herself against the desk, hesitantly reaching up her hand to stroke the base of his neck.  
  
Olivia wasn't sure how long they stood there but after awhile her arm began to ache. She didn't want to say anything, though. He needed someone to hold him right now. Elliot's tears were finally starting to lessen. With a sigh, he looked up and pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It's okay, Elliot," Olivia said softly. "I understand."  
  
With a low growl, he flopped back into the chair and sighed. "I need to go to sleep," he muttered, glancing up the stairs to the crib, not wanting to sleep on the hard bed.  
  
"Come home with me," Olivia said, the words leaving her mouth before she had a chance to think.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elliot asked, the slight twinkle reentering his red rimmed eyes for a second. "I've only been booted out for half an hour and already you're making moves at me?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Stabler," Olivia replied, smiling slightly. "You aren't going to get any sleep here. At least come to my apartment. It's warm, it's free, and it beats being here all alone." Seeing the doubtful look on Elliot's face, she insisted, "Come on... it gets boring talking to myself."  
  
Elliot sighed and said, "I guess so, Liv. I promise I'll find a hotel and get out of your hair soon enough."  
  
"Take as long as you need, El," Olivia said softly. "Come on, gather your things so we can go. I have a Chinese food craving."  
  
She turned away to grab her jacket, only to have Elliot grab her hand. She turned in surprise, allowing Elliot to easily pull her back to him. "Thank you. For everything," Elliot said quietly.  
  
"Anytime. You'd do the same for me."  
  
Impulsively, Elliot leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheeks. His lips brushed against the smooth skin for a second before he pulled back and turned away.  
  
Olivia brushed her fingertips against her cheek, blushing with pride.  
  
Their relationship had just become a whole lot more complicated.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 7. 


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia pushed her door open, tossing her bag to the side nonchalantly and walking into her apartment. Elliot followed hesitantly, placing his bag next to Olivia's, nearly chuckling. He had the urge to pick up her bag and straighten it, but decided not to. Instead, he closed the door to her apartment and stood in her small foyer, looking around.  
  
"It's okay, Elliot. You've been in my home before," Olivia said softly.  
  
"I know, Liv," Elliot said with a sigh. He forced his legs to move, walking into her kitchen to set the bag of Chinese food on her counter. 'Thank God for 24 hour Chinese food places,' Elliot thought wryly as he caught a glance at the clock on her microwave. It was almost three AM. He walked back into the living room, shrugging his coat off and placing it in the closet.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Olivia called from the kitchen. "I've got water, ice tea, a dusty can of diet Sprite, or beer."  
  
"It's definitely a beer night," Elliot said with a sigh, walking back into the kitchen, seeing Olivia struggling to open the Chinese food box with her good hand. It was obviously a losing battle and Elliot could tell the box was about to be hurled across the room.  
  
"Liv, let me help you," Elliot said, closing his hand over hers. He gently guided her hand away, squeezing it gently before turning his attention to the flaps on the box.  
  
Olivia moved back, leaning against her counter. "I'm a lousy hostess," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I think you have a good excuse," Elliot said with a small chuckle, using a fork to dish out some rice on two plates. He opened another box, dishing out beef and broccoli.  
  
"Yeah, well, it still sucks," Olivia said grumpily, moving away from the counter to turn to her refrigerator, opening the door and grabbing a bottle of beer and a bottle of water. "I'm not even going to attempt to open these things," she told Elliot, sliding one bottle across the counter, followed by the other.  
  
"Smart move," Elliot said lightly, finding a bottle opener and popping off the lid to the beer and twisting off the cap of the water. He handed Olivia a plate of food before grabbing his own and picking up the two bottles by the necks. He walked behind her to the small kitchen table, handing the bottle of water. "Cheers," he said with a small smile.  
  
She tapped her bottle against his, then asked, "What are we toasting to?"  
  
"I don't know, Liv," Elliot replied. "New starts, I guess."  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said, tipping her bottle towards him again before taking a long drink. "I could really use a beer right now," Olivia sighed, looking longingly at Elliot's bottle.  
  
"I know, Liv," Elliot said sympathetically, his eyes moving toward the cast on her arm. "You don't want to mix pain pills and alcohol, though."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Olivia muttered. "This thing sucks. I can't drink alcohol as long as I'm taking the pills, I can't soak in the tub, I can't drive, and probably a whole bunch of other things I haven't thought of yet."  
  
"I know, Liv... Dickie broke his leg and the poor kid seemed like he was going to go crazy." Pain filled his eyes at the mention of his son, but he quickly continued, "But at least you can still work on the street."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"And at least you're okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"At least it's not the arm you write with. You can still do paperwork."  
  
"And that's good because...?"  
  
"I don't have to do as much," Elliot said, his attempt at an innocent smile nearly melting her heart.  
  
"Shut up Stabler," Olivia said with a grin, "Or you'll be sleeping on the floor."  
  
Elliot smiled back, concentrating on his dinner. After a few minutes, he glanced at Olivia, somewhat surprised to see her head drooping, her fork held loosely in her fingers.  
  
Standing up, Elliot walked around the table to Olivia, standing behind her. "Liv, come on. Let's go to bed."  
  
"I think the pain pills are taking effect," Olivia said deliriously, leaning against Elliot.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Elliot said, balancing Olivia against his chest. "Come on, honey, work with me," he muttered, struggling to hold her upright.  
  
"Can't..." Olivia muttered, leaning even more on him.  
  
Elliot thought for a second, then reached down and swung her legs up. "I'm probably lucky you're half loopy now," Elliot whispered, sliding an arm across her back to secure his grip on her, "Or you'd be kicking my ass."  
  
He received no spoken reply, only felt her head rest against his chest. Elliot smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of Olivia in his arms. He glanced at the boxes on the counter, choosing to ignore them for now as well as the empty plates on the table.  
  
"Let's get you to bed," Elliot murmured against her hair, carrying her easily to the bedroom and setting her down on the large bed. Elliot smirked at her unmade bed, laughing to himself at his usually neat partner's mussed bedspread. He gently laid her head against the pillow, taking care as he removed her sling and set in on her nightstand. Her arm slid off her chest and hit the sheets gently.  
  
Elliot reached down and took off her black shoes, settling them by the closet. He debated whether or not to put her in her pajamas, but chose not to out of fear of getting beat up in the morning. He didn't even want to think about how she would react if she was in her pajamas when she woke up. Instead, he tugged at her sweater, pulling off the item carefully before placing it in her clothes hamper, leaving her in her black pants, blue shirt, and socks. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her right hand in his hands. He bent down, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Night, Liv," Elliot whispered, standing up to leave.  
  
Elliot was caught by surprise when Olivia gripped his hand tightly. "Stay," she muttered, tugging at his hand weakly.  
  
He obeyed, settling on the edge of her bed once again. He attempted to move his hand, only to have Olivia grip it even tighter. "Okay, okay, I get the point," Elliot said softly, knowing that Olivia was out of it and couldn't understand him. He kicked off his shoes and pushed them to the side with his toe. Using one hand, he tugged off his tie, tossing it to the side. He unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging his arm out of the one side.  
  
Elliot glanced at Olivia, then whispered, "Liv, I need to take my shirt off but I can't do it if you're gripping my hand." She seemed to comprehend this and let go if his hand, confident in her delirious state that he wasn't going anywhere. Elliot quickly stripped off his shirt, his body reveling when the cool night air hit his bare arms. He tugged at the front of his undershirt, relieved to be stripped of the sticky material of his dress shirt.  
  
He heard Olivia whimper softly, and he realized that his partner was probably wondering where he was. "I'm right here, Liv," Elliot whispered, moving swiftly to lay next to her. Elliot hesitated slightly before draping an arm across the pillow behind her, her head resting in the crook of his elbow. He placed an arm across her abdomen, pulling her gently to his body.  
  
Unconsciously, Olivia draped her leg across his calves and brought her right arm up to rest across his chest. Elliot stroked her hair affectionately, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her even breaths against his bicep.  
  
Elliot drifted off to sleep, his last thought that he could get used to sleeping with Olivia in his arms.  
  
~/~  
  
The shrill ringing of her phone startled Olivia out of her deep sleep. She grumbled softly, not wanting to move out of the warm embrace of her partner. Olivia wasn't sure why they were sleeping in the same bed but she wasn't going to complain either.  
  
The phone rang again and she pulled away from Elliot, the man not even stirring at her movements. She grabbed the phone and answered groggily, "Benson."  
  
"Good morning, Detective." Olivia snapped completely awake, her eyes darting to the clock by her bed. 6:27 AM. She recognized the voice right away.  
  
"Wald," she stated, her anger evident in her voice.  
  
"How's the arm?" the perpetrator asked casually.  
  
"As good as it could be considering you hit me in the wrist with a metal pipe," Olivia answered. Hearing no response, she asked, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"It's not what I want, Detective. It's what you want."  
  
"And what is that?" Olivia pressed.  
  
"You want me. You want my ass on a stick. You want to face me one on one."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not a fair fight considering you broke my wrist."  
  
"Well, I'm willing to meet you, Detective."  
  
"Do you honestly think I believe you?" Olivia asked, glancing at her still sleeping partner.  
  
"You should, Detective. After all, I have a pretty young thing here. If you don't meet me in an hour, I'm sure she'd love having sex with Jesus Christ."  
  
"You are one sick son of a bitch, Wald," Olivia hissed.  
  
"You sure have a smart mouth, Detective," Wald replied.  
  
"How do I even know you have a hostage?" Olivia asked, suspicion filling her body when she realized this could be a trap.  
  
Wald was silent for a second, and Olivia heard the soft clunk as the phone hit a floor. She heard the sound of a hand hitting flesh, immediately followed by a woman's whimper.  
  
"I get your point, Wald," she hissed into the phone when he heard Wald hitting the woman again. "Stop!"  
  
"Believe me now, Detective?"  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth, Wald, and tell me where you are."  
  
"I'm in the abandoned apartment building on 5th and Broadway."  
  
"Where you dumped your victims."  
  
"You know the place."  
  
"Wald, I swear to God I am going to make you regret being alive."  
  
"You can't make me regret being alive," Wald said softly.  
  
"And why the hell is that?"  
  
"Because I am God."  
  
The click of the phone sounded in her ear, and Olivia hung up her phone slowly. She stumbled out of bed, looking at the sleeping form of her partner. She didn't want anything to happen to him yet she knew he would be royally pissed if she went into a dangerous situation by herself.  
  
"Aw, hell," she said aloud, leaning across the bed to shake Elliot's shoulder.  
  
He mumbled in protest, rolling over so his back was to her.  
  
"Elliot, I need you to wake up," Olivia commanded, shaking his shoulder harder. He still ignored her and Olivia said loudly, "Unless you want me to go talk to Wald alone I suggest you get your ass out of bed."  
  
Elliot sat up, the words finally registering. "Did they catch him?" Elliot asked, his eyes bleary as he rolled over, falling out of the bed.  
  
Olivia nearly laughed at his clumsiness and said, "No, he just called me."  
  
"And you didn't wake me?" Elliot nearly screeched, standing up and cursing when he couldn't get his shoe on.  
  
"You're lucky I did wake you at all. Wald wants me to meet him in an abandoned apartment building."  
  
"What? Olivia, no!"  
  
"Elliot, I have to. He has a hostage," she said softly, tugging off her blue shirt. Elliot was speechless at the swift movement that left her only in a lacy white bra.  
  
"Well, you're going to end up hostage as well," Elliot managed to say as she pulled on another shirt.  
  
"Why do you think I woke you? I need your help."  
  
Elliot softened at her plea. "Okay, Liv. But I'm going in there with you."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less," Olivia replied, crossing the room. She cupped his cheek in her hand and stroked his jaw with her thumb. Ignoring the voice telling her not to, Olivia moved forward and kissed him gently. "We have a lot to talk about once this is over," she whispered against his lips.  
  
"I know," Elliot replied, dazed as she pulled away.  
  
Olivia walked out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "By the way, you're trying to put the left shoe on your right foot."  
  
Elliot looked down sheepishly at his foot, seeing she was right. He couldn't help but smile despite the obviously dangerous situation they were about to enter.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Part 9.... thanks for all the wonderful feedback as usual! Some bad language underneath along with violence.... you know, this Wald guy is starting to piss me off....  
  
~/~  
  
5th and Broadway  
  
April 13th, 2004  
  
7:25 AM  
  
Olivia took a deep breath, ignoring the searing pain in her wrist as she tried to keep the weapon in her hand steady. She glanced over her shoulder yet again to make sure that Elliot was still behind her. He was, and he gave her a small smile to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Olivia tried to control her breathing. She appreciated Elliot's attempt at reassurance, but she knew this was dangerous.  
  
They weren't stupid. They had called Cragen on the way to the abandoned apartment building that Wald told them he would be at. Despite Cragen's insistence that they wait for backup, Olivia and Elliot were creeping into the apartment building. Olivia had told Cragen about the hostage and Wald's threat to kill her within an hour if she didn't show up.  
  
It was a complicated feeling, but Olivia felt guilty. She felt guilty that this woman had been kidnapped in the first place. If she had been able to do her job the day before and had apprehended Wald, the woman would not be in this situation in the first place.  
  
Olivia snapped back to attention when she heard a loud creak. "This place is a fucking hellhole," Elliot said softly, looking around the remains of an apartment building as they walked through the dark halls.  
  
"I know," Olivia replied, quickly glancing down the hall.  
  
"Can you see okay?" Elliot asked, looking back at the door, which was about 100 yards away.  
  
"Yeah, the sunlight is making a good guide," Olivia replied absently. They didn't want to use flashlights out of fear of getting caught by Wald.  
  
Elliot opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. He grabbed Olivia's jacket and pulled her down, instinctively covering her body with his. "Are you okay?" he breathed in her ear when no shot followed.  
  
"Except for my two hundred pound partner sitting on me I'm okay. You?"  
  
"Fine," Elliot replied. "I hope that wasn't aimed for us." He helped Olivia up, checking over her quickly to make sure he didn't hurt her when he pushed her down. Seeing the dirt on her cast, Elliot said wryly, "So much for keeping the cast clean."  
  
Olivia shook her head and moved forward. "The shot sounded like it came from here," she whispered, nodding towards a large open room.  
  
Elliot nodded and walked ahead of her silently, positioning himself in front of her so he could enter the room first. Thoughts of pigheaded partners ran through her head despite the fact she was somewhat grateful with his macho tendencies, at least in this case.  
  
Elliot swung his gun around. He caught a flash of material and he aimed his gun, only to feel a prick in his arm. Before Elliot knew what was happening, he was on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Olivia saw Elliot fall. She had heard the familiar sound of a Taser gun being released and she knew Wald was around. However, her worries were on Elliot, and she moved towards him, cursing the darkness in the room.  
  
A strong hand grabbed her injured wrist and pulled it down. Before Olivia had a chance to hiss in pain, she was spun around. The last thing she saw was a fist moving toward her face.  
  
Olivia was knocked out the second her head hit the ground.  
  
~/~  
  
Elliot moaned, trying to shake the tingly feeling that was still overwhelming his body. 'That son of a bitch stunned me,' Elliot realized. 'This must be how Liv felt afterwards...'  
  
Olivia!  
  
He became more alert, looking around. It was then that he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Glancing to the left, he saw that Olivia was next to him.  
  
She also was restrained, and Elliot could tell that she was tied to a metal pipe. Moving his hands around a little, he realized that he was tied to a pipe as well. It was a fairly uncomfortable position. Elliot moved his hands some more, somewhat relieved that he was able to move them somewhat. With some tugging, he would probably be able to get out of the restraints fairly quickly.  
  
Elliot glanced at Olivia again, thinking that Wald probably knocked her out. His blood boiled when he saw the bruise forming against her pale cheek and a cut along her temple. Elliot's heart sank when he saw the thin layer of blood trailing down her forehead and down her cheek.  
  
"Liv," he whispered, moving his leg with some difficulty to nudge her with his foot. "Liv, I need you to wake up baby."  
  
Olivia stirred slightly, muttering, "Leave me alone, El."  
  
He nudged her again, more forcefully this time. "What?" she asked irritably, opening her eyes and wincing in pain.  
  
"Are you okay, Liv?" Elliot asked sympathetically.  
  
"My head hurts," Olivia complained, leaning her head back.  
  
"I need you to stay awake, okay? I think you have a concussion."  
  
"Mmm," Olivia agreed absently. She snapped back to reality and cried, "Elliot! Are you okay?"  
  
"Besides feeling like the Coyote on Looney Tunes after he grabbed the wire, I'm okay."  
  
"Where are we?" Olivia slurred, her thoughts still somewhat incoherent.  
  
Elliot glanced around and answered, "I think we're in a storage room." He noticed that there were mops and brooms still in the fairly large room. It was about ten feet by fifteen feet, he noted from the slight bit of light coming from the hall.  
  
Olivia nodded slightly, then asked, "What the hell happened?"  
  
"My guess is that he ambushed us. I don't think he was expecting two of us."  
  
"No, I wasn't." The voice cut through the quiet room, causing Olivia and Elliot to jump involuntarily. "It was only supposed to be you." Wald swung a flashlight in Olivia's face, the bright light temporarily blinding her. Olivia closed her eyes against the brightness, resisting the urge to kick Wald in the groin. "Who else is here?" She was silent and Wald moved around her, kicking the wrist tied to the pipe. Olivia moaned in pain, stars appearing before her eyes as Wald grabbed her shirt and asked again, "Who else is here besides you two?"  
  
"No one is here," Elliot shouted. "Get your fucking hands off of her!"  
  
Wald moved away from Olivia, stepping over Elliot and punching him in the mouth. He grabbed Elliot's chin and pointed a gun in his temple. "Shut your fucking mouth, hero," Wald hissed, pushing his face away. "I would hate to stun you again." He stepped away and turned his attention to Olivia. Elliot watched, anger and worry coursing through his veins as he felt the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. "Who knows you are here?" Wald questioned Olivia.  
  
She was silent for a moment. Wald moved again to strike her and Elliot blurted out, "Our Captain! Our Captain knows we're here and is probably on his way."  
  
Wald turned angrily to Elliot and drew back his foot, kicking Elliot in the stomach. Elliot drew his knees up to his abdomen in pain, and Wald screamed, "I told you to shut your *fucking* mouth!" He slapped Elliot across the face.  
  
"Stop!" Olivia yelled, tears springing in her eyes. "Don't hurt him! I brought him here with me! It was my idea. If you hurt anyone, it should be me!"  
  
"Liv, shut up," Elliot groaned, attempting to sit up. Using the butt of his pistol, Wald smacked Elliot across the face.  
  
"Damn it, stop!" Olivia yelled again, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't hurt him! I love him!"  
  
The words flew out of her mouth before she realized what she admitted. Elliot snapped his eyes open and looked at her, surprised.  
  
Wald stepped over to her and grinned evilly. "So you love the little hero here?"  
  
"Yes," Olivia said, swallowing. She hesitated before adding, "I love him with all my heart."  
  
Wald absently twirled the gun in his hands and stated, "So, I'm assuming you would do anything to save your little hero here."  
  
Olivia immediately answered, "Yes," knowing what he was referring to.  
  
"Liv, no," Elliot said hoarsely, knowing as well.  
  
She looked at him, smiling weakly to let him know it was okay. "I'd do anything to make sure doesn't get hurt," Olivia whispered.  
  
"I want to fuck you," Wald said softly, reaching a large hand down to stroke her face. "You've been on my mind since we had our little fight in the alley."  
  
Olivia's stomach churned but she nonetheless answered, "You do what you have to do but I don't want him hurt."  
  
"I can't guarantee that," Wald said, looking at Elliot, who was frantically tugging at his restraints.  
  
"Well, then, you can't have me."  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do," Wald said with a chuckle, starting to undo his pants.  
  
Olivia nearly panicked until she heard a bang near the front of the building. Wald swung around and hissed, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"The cavalry," Elliot answered weakly, relief running through his body for the moment.  
  
Sure enough, they heard a voice, "Andrew Wald! This is the NYPD! Show yourself!"  
  
"I have hostages and I swear I'll kill them if you come near me! I've already killed one."  
  
Olivia's eyes widened in horror at his words and she looked around. Sure enough, a young woman was to her left. She nearly passed out at the sight of the woman's lifeless body, a bullet hole through her forehead. Of course, in this field Olivia saw many dead bodies, but this was different. Someone had died because of her.  
  
She turned her attention back to Wald, who was yelling, "I'll kill them! I'll kill them!"  
  
"Wald!" Elliot nearly sighed with relief at Cragen's voice. "Wald, my name is Don Cragen and I am Olivia and Elliot's boss. I'm going to offer you this: let me know that Olivia and Elliot are okay and we'll back off. Okay?"  
  
Wald glanced at the detectives and quickly said, "Fine."  
  
"Liv, El, are you guys okay?" Cragen called through the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, we're just a little banged up," Elliot answered.  
  
"Are you alone?" Cragen asked, mentally cursing the two for being stubborn and not waiting for backup.  
  
"There's a dead woman in here," Olivia called. Elliot was aware of the guilt in her voice when she said this.  
  
"That's enough," Wald cut off Cragen as the Captain started to ask another question. "Now back the fuck off or I'll shoot them."  
  
"Okay," Cragen called, ordering the S.W.A.T. team to move back.  
  
Wald yelled in frustration and paced across the small area. The room was enclosed so Wald knew that a sniper couldn't get him.  
  
Olivia looked at Elliot and attempted to smile. Unfortunately, it came off shaky. "We're going to be okay," she said softly, stretching her leg to touch his, a sign of comfort.  
  
Elliot nodded and leaned his head back, working on the ropes that bound him. "We'd better be okay," he sighed. "I have to ask you how long you've loved me."  
  
Olivia blushed in the darkness, worried about their situation despite the confidence she had tried to bestow upon Elliot.  
  
~/~  
  
End Part 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia leaned her head back against the wall, fighting to stay awake. She was vulnerable enough as it was, and to fall asleep would be a major mistake on her part.  
  
Instead, she glanced at Elliot. She could not believe that she had let it slip out that she loved him. Olivia regretted the words the second they left her mouth... then again, maybe regret was the wrong word. There was no denying her feelings. She just thought that maybe, just maybe, being held hostage by a maniac in some storage room was not the right time to profess her love.  
  
On the other hand, it had saved Elliot, at least for the moment. The ramifications of having to explain what she said certainly beat having to watch her partner and best friend be buried. Still, those thoughts didn't improve when she saw the cut on his lip and the bruises forming against his face.  
  
Elliot caught her look, and smiled at her gently. "You okay?" he mouthed.  
  
She nodded, closing her eyes for a second before reopening them. Olivia noticed that he was still looking at her, worried. She smiled weakly at Elliot, nodding again.  
  
Elliot was worried about her, no denying it. Her eyes looked glassy and he could tell that she was fighting to stay conscious. A dark bruise was forming below her eye, the cut on her forehead caked with blood. He didn't even want to think of the pain that was probably coursing through her wrist. Instead, he focused on working against the ropes. He could feel the thick twine starting to slacken only a little. Elliot tried to form a plan if he did get the ropes undone. He was trying to be discreet about it. Wald was amped enough as it was; Elliot certainly didn't want to get caught trying to escape.  
  
"Wald, we're willing to negotiate with you," Cragen's voice cut through the tense silence.  
  
Still, Wald jumped out of his seat, tightening the grip he had on the weapon. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not willing to negotiate right now!"  
  
"Wald, the sooner we talk, the sooner you can leave. What do you want, man? A plane to Mexico? Half a million? We're willing to get you anything you want."  
  
Wald took a deep breath, trying to control his anger slightly. "Look... right now all I want is to be left alone with my two friends here. When I want to talk, we'll talk."  
  
"Okay. You know where I am," Cragen called back. "Shit," he muttered, turning to Fin and Munch.  
  
"This is bad, Cap. The longer they're in there the worse," Munch pointed out tensely.  
  
"I realize that, John. But I'm not going to push him into killing Olivia or Elliot because I was too forceful."  
  
"I wonder if there's any way to get through the vents to get a shot off," Fin said.  
  
"The building is too old," an officer spoke up. "We were thinking of that but it's just not safe. The vents would collapse with even our lightest sniper."  
  
"Thanks," Cragen replied absently.  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Munch.  
  
Cragen sighed, glancing at the closed off area. "We wait."  
  
~/~  
  
Olivia took another deep breath, glancing at Elliot once again. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to talk to Wald. She knew Elliot would kill her if they came out of this alive... no, not if. When. She had to think positively.  
  
She cleared her throat softly, getting the reaction she hoped for. Wald jumped and swung his gun towards Olivia. She smiled nervously, trying not to show her fear.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "My throat is getting dry."  
  
"Swallow your fucking spit, then," Wald growled, turning away from her.  
  
"Andrew, don't you want to live?" Olivia asked suddenly, regretting the words the second they left her mouth. It wasn't a good way to start a conversation.  
  
Wald, however, didn't react in the way Olivia expected. Instead, he chuckled wryly, shaking his head.  
  
"You never stop, Olivia," he said with a laugh. "You just don't give up, do you?"  
  
"I guess it's the detective in me. Or the woman," Olivia pushed. She wasn't sure why she was having this conversation, especially with the undeterminable actions of Wald.  
  
"Olivia," Elliot hissed through his teeth.  
  
She glanced at him, her look telling him that it was okay. He hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. He was going to have to trust her, as stupid or not as her plan is.  
  
Wald laughed again, ignoring the long look that had passed between the two. "Women... I'll never get it. They're so... pathetic. Defenseless... weak... afraid of their own shadows..."  
  
"Not every woman is that way, Andrew," Olivia replied gently, choosing to stick with his first name since he didn't react to the use of it. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"My... mother. We grew up in this apartment building. She was... she was a slut. She always had men over... I would lay In bed listening to her fucking random men. It made me angry that she would just let all those men take advantage of her. I learned... I learned at a young age that women are whores... useless whores who spread their legs for anyone."  
  
Olivia winced at his harsh words, ignoring the anger that bubbled in her blood at the way he spoke of women. Instead, she asked, "Why do you brand your victims, Andrew?"  
  
He closed his eyes, setting the gun down in his lap. "The only peace I got while listening to her... having sex was from the Bible. I read passages over... and over... and over... and I became the new Savior. I became Jesus Christ."  
  
"So they were saved," Olivia stated calmly.  
  
"Yeah... God wanted me to save them from their pain of being a woman. So... I took their dignity... I took their life... and I took their soul."  
  
"What are you going to do now? We ruined your plans," Olivia pointed out, glancing at Elliot to make sure he was okay. He nodded at her, encouraging her silently.  
  
"Yeah, you ruined my plans," Wald said in a bored tone. "But you're... ah, you're here now, so we can have fun."  
  
Olivia's heart skipped a beat at his implications, and she quickly said, "You know, Andrew, it's not often that negotiation teams offer someone a deal. You should really think about taking them up on their offers."  
  
"Then we can't have fun, Olivia."  
  
She shuddered inwardly. He sounded truly sad about that. "I'm willing to leave with you, Andrew," she said softly.  
  
"Olivia!" Elliot moaned softly, realizing that she was implying.  
  
"Shut it, hero," Wald growled at Elliot. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that, Olivia?"  
  
"What do you mean, Andrew?"  
  
"I walk out there with you, your little friends shoot me down, and we don't get to fulfill our destiny."  
  
"I'll tell them to back off," Olivia said calmly. "Andrew. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you think that I might want this as much as you do?"  
  
"Olivia, you are the worst liar I've ever met," Wald chuckled. "I'm not falling for that shit."  
  
"Andrew-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed, aiming the gun at Olivia. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not falling for your bullshit lies. You're just like any other slut whore of a woman!"  
  
Olivia flinched, trying not to show her fear.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Elliot yelled at suddenly, yanking even harder at his ropes. "You touch her again and I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
Wald moved quickly, striking Elliot against the face with the butt of the gun. "Stop!" Olivia cried hoarsely when she saw Elliot's head drop. "Stop you pathetic son of a bitch!"  
  
Wald turned his attention to Olivia, his eyes flashing dangerously. He stepped over to her, pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," he whispered, his breath rancid against her cheek.  
  
'This is it,' Olivia thought. 'This is the point where I die.' She stared at Wald, refusing to say anything.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, slut," Wald chuckled, cocking the safety.  
  
Olivia closed her eyes, waiting for the deafening pop to come and everything to end.  
  
However, it never came; rather, a loud grunt rang out through the small room. Olivia opened her eyes in time to see Elliot tackle Wald full force. The two went crashing to the floor with a thud, Wald's gun skittering near her feet.  
  
Elliot regained his balance first, kicking Wald in the face. Wald shook his head, stunned, and got to his feet. Elliot threw another punch, only to have it blocked by Wald. Elliot was thrown off balance and Wald drove his elbow into the back of Elliot's neck.  
  
Elliot dropped to his knees, pain ringing through the back of his head. 'I'm getting too old for this shit,' he couldn't help but think wryly. He didn't have long to muse, however. Olivia's warning cry brought him out of his trance.  
  
He managed to dodge out of the way, using Wald's momentum to push the large man into the water boiler. Wald was only slightly dazed, and Elliot leveled another punch against his jaw when he stumbled around. Wald fell near Olivia and unbeknownst to Elliot, his gaze falling to the gun near her feet.  
  
Without thinking, Wald dove for the gun. His fingers gripped the handle, only to have Olivia's heel strike him on the hand.  
  
Wald cried out in pain, drawing his hand to his stomach. Olivia stretched her leg, kicking the gun a few feet away.  
  
"You stupid whore!" Wald yelled, slapping Olivia hard, snapping her head back and splitting her lip. Elliot drove his shoulder into the larger man's stomach, knocking himself and Wald to the ground. Elliot mounted Wald's chest, striking the larger man several times in the face.  
  
"You fucking asshole! You fucking, pathetic asshole!" Elliot screamed, wailing Wald in the face with all of his strength, his frustration and anger displayed with every punch. After the seventh punch, Wald laid still, his arms falling to the side.  
  
"Elliot, stop," Cragen ordered as he entered the room. "He's finished!"  
  
Elliot kneeled over Wald, hatred evident in his eyes. The gun was inches away, and his fingertips were itching to grab it and shoot Wald. A slight moan broke his concentration and he turned his head quickly to Olivia.  
  
He jumped up and moved to Olivia, pushing Munch out of the way gently and reaching behind her to untie her ropes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Elliot whispered, aware of the fact the room was swarming with officers. Still, he was unable to resist bringing his hands to her cheeks and stroking her jaw line with his thumbs. "Are you okay?" he repeated softly.  
  
Olivia reached her good hand up, gripping Elliot's wrist tightly. "I think I am," she replied softly. "I owe you a big thanks."  
  
"It's really no problem," Elliot said softly. "I'd do anything for my partner."  
  
Olivia chuckled softly, oblivious to the people in the room as she stroked his cheek. Without thinking, their faces moved closer.  
  
Their lips had barely brushed against each other's when a panicked voice yelled out, "Gun!"  
  
Without thinking, Elliot threw himself in front of Olivia, knocking her to the floor and covering her with his body as a gunshot rang out. A second gunshot rang out and Olivia watched as Wald fell to the ground as a bullet pierced his stomach.  
  
"Thanks, Rambo, but can you get off me now?" Olivia asked softly, using her uninjured hand to push at him gently.  
  
Elliot, however, didn't move from above her. It was then that Olivia realized that a warm liquid was soaking her shirt. She watched numbly as Munch and Fin gently pulled Elliot off her. She saw the blood dripping from the bullet wound to his shoulder, a bullet that was no doubt intended for her.  
  
It was then that Olivia Benson cracked. With a scream, she threw herself over Elliot's still body. 


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia paced back and forth aimlessly, the worry and pain evident on her tired features. Munch and Fin were not sure how she was even standing on her feet.  
  
"Olivia, why don't you sit down," Munch suggested quietly, not surprised when she ignored him yet again. "I'm not sure who is worse. The two of them are so fucking stubborn," he muttered to Fin, who shook his head in agreement.  
  
He stood up, walking over to Olivia. She turned around, walking directly into Fin's broad chest. She attempted to sidestep him, but Fin moved in the same direction, blocking her path.  
  
"Move," Olivia ordered, refusing to meet Fin's eyes.  
  
Fin gently tipped her chin up, gently forcing Olivia to look into his eyes. He met her tear-filled eyes, and Fin's heart nearly broke. It was obvious to everyone, except for the two detectives, that Olivia and Elliot were in love. If Elliot didn't pull out of it, he was sure it would be the end of Olivia Benson.  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, pulling Olivia into a hug. "Liv, it's not going to help Elliot if you wear a hole in the carpet. Why don't you get checked out and we'll wait to see how he is afterwards?" Fin suggested softly, whispering into her hair.  
  
"I'm not leaving this waiting room until I know Elliot is okay," Olivia said in a determined tone.  
  
Fin rolled his eyes, realizing that Olivia was one of the most stubborn women he had met. Instead, he decided to humor her. "Okay, I can respect that. At least sit down, would you? You're making Munch dizzy," Fin told her.  
  
Olivia took a deep breath, nodding her head against Fin's chest. The older detective sighed with relief, guiding Olivia to a chair next to Munch. She sat down, somewhat surprised when Munch reached over and gripped her hand.  
  
"He's going to be okay, Olivia," Munch told her confidently.  
  
"I hope so," Olivia said hoarsely, leaning her head back.  
  
The past two hours were a blur for Olivia. She had covered Elliot's wounds with her hands, yelling at him to wake up and talk to her. He had opened his eyes for a second, only for Olivia to meet his blue eyes. He smiled weakly at her before passing out again. She could hear Cragen telling her to let the paramedics do their jobs, but she refused to listen. It wasn't until Fin physically pulled her off of him that she finally allowed the EMT's to do their jobs. She remembered Munch telling her to get checked out, and her screaming at him to get away from her.  
  
Olivia closed her eyes, knowing that she must look frightening. Her entire body hurt. Her mouth hurt, her jaw hurt, her cheek hurt, and she could feel the throbbing in her temple from being hit repeatedly. The open wound on her forehead was still bleeding slightly. All of this was nothing compared to the excruciating pain in her wrist. She wasn't sure how long they had been tied up, but she was 150% sure that having her arm tied behind her back for even a short period of time wasn't one of the activities that the doctor wanted her to participate in.  
  
She was surprised that Fin hadn't knocked her out and drug her to a doctor to get checked out. Olivia couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed about her reaction to being taken to a room when they arrived at the hospital. She was pretty sure that she used every expletive imaginable in addition to creating some new ones when the nurse attempted to help her into a gown. It wasn't until Fin realized the nurse was about to get punched in the face that he stepped in, pulling Olivia away. He calmed her down slightly, gently explaining to her that the doctor had told them Elliot was in stable condition and that she should get checked out. Olivia had shook her head and began pacing before Fin was finally able to convince her to at least sit down.  
  
Olivia breathed deeply, knowing that Cragen was going to be incredibly pissed at her for not seeing a doctor. She also knew Elliot was going to kick her ass for not taking care of herself. Then again, she really didn't care. The man she loved was hurt, and the only thing that mattered right now was him.  
  
Love. There was that fucking word again. Maybe she was in love. But if love hurt this bad, she wasn't sure why it was worth it.  
  
Maybe it was because he was Elliot.  
  
And she was Olivia.  
  
"Detective Benson!" Olivia heard, and she jumped slightly, all but leaping to her feet at the sound of the Captain entering the waiting room. "Why in the hell haven't you been checked out?" he asked, frustration evident in his voice.  
  
"With all due respect, I'm fine, sir," she said softly. "Besides, I can't leave. Not until I know he is okay."  
  
Cragen closed his eyes, fighting down the urge to personally drag her by the ear to a hospital room. Instead, he chose to reply, "Olivia, you aren't doing anyone, least of all yourself, any good by being stubborn. Please, get checked out. As soon as we know anything, we'll let you know."  
  
Olivia looked from Munch to Fin to Cragen, aware that they were all worried about her. She closed her eyes again, dropping her chin to her chest in defeat. "Fine, I'll go," she said grudgingly.  
  
Cragen extended his hand to Olivia. She accepted it, allowing the older man to pull her easily to her feet. Her knees buckled at the sudden movement, and she collapsed against Cragen's chest.  
  
Fin leaped to his feet, easily picking Olivia up, supporting her under the knees and across the back, cradling her to his chest. "Yeah, you're really fine," he scoffed gently, securing his grip on her.  
  
"Just shut the hell up. The sooner you take me there the sooner I can get back to Elliot," Olivia said grumpily.  
  
/  
  
"Detective, you have several cuts on your face that will heal within a week without scarring. The bruises will also fade soon. The wound on your forehead took four stitches to close up. Your doctor can take out the stitches in about a week. You will have a small scar there, but can easily be hidden by bangs since it is near the hairline. The stitch in your lip will dissolve within a week or so and there shouldn't be a scar. Your nose isn't broken, but you do have a minor concussion. I'm going to give you antibiotics to make sure none of the wounds become infected. I'm also going to keep you overnight for observation due to the concussion to make sure there are no effects to your neurological system. As for your wrist, the fractured bone became a clean break and we have to reset your wrist."  
  
"Okay," Olivia said miserably, leaning her head back. She was relieved that Cragen had stepped to the outside of the room to give her some privacy.  
  
Within a few moments, the doctor had reentered the room. Olivia watched quietly as he sawed the cast off her wrist. The doctor shook his head at the swelling and quickly gave her a shot to numb the area. He cleaned the area carefully before popping the bones back in place and recasting her wrist.  
  
"Try to keep it clean and uninjured this time, Detective," the doctor said with a small smile.  
  
"I will," Olivia replied.  
  
"The nurse will be right in to help you into a room, okay?" the doctor said, making a few notes on her chart.  
  
"All right," Olivia said. She watched as the doctor left, then reached in the drawer beside her bed, pulling out her shirt. "Fuck this," she muttered to herself as she yanked the hospital gown over her head. With some difficulty, she managed to pull the tattered shirt over her head, moaning in pain at the movements. She forced herself to stand and walked out of the room.  
  
She was surprised that Cragen wasn't standing outside of her room. Olivia moved slowly to the elevator, partly because she was hurting too much to move quickly and party because she was half expecting someone to tackle her from behind and drag her back to the hospital room.  
  
She sighed with relief when the elevator doors closed, pushing the button for the fifth floor. Elliot had been taken to surgery hours ago, and she couldn't help but wonder what was taking so long; after all, Elliot had only been shot in the shoulder.  
  
The elevator made a chiming sound, and with a small groan, she forced herself to move out of the elevator. Olivia saw Munch and Fin sitting in the same chairs. "Hey," she called with a small smile. "Where's the Cap?"  
  
"He had some business to take care of," Munch said as Fin leapt out of his seat to help Olivia to a chair. Looking at her suspiciously, Munch asked, "They didn't admit you?"  
  
"No," Olivia lied, feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"Bullshit, Liv," Fin chastised. "We know you should be in bed."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to drag me back to the ER," Olivia said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm sure the nurses will know where to find you," Munch said with a shake of the head. "Just don't pass out on us, okay?"  
  
"I'll try not to," Olivia said with a small grin, settling down in the chair once again. She leaned her head against Munch's shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing the exhaustion to overtake her body.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she was out, but Olivia awoke to the sound of Fin arguing. She looked around, her glassy eyes spotting Munch and Fin having a heated conversation with someone. Upon further inspection, Olivia resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she saw Kathy Stabler standing in the doorway to the waiting room.  
  
"He's my fucking husband!" Kathy said angrily, attempting to force past the detectives.  
  
"And you're the one who kicked him out," Olivia spoke up, forcing her battered body off the chair to move over to the group.  
  
"And you're the home wrecker," Kathy replied, hatred filling her eyes when she saw Olivia moving toward them.  
  
"And you're a bitch," Olivia shot back, too tired to care about immaturity.  
  
"Takes one to know one," Kathy answered angrily.  
  
"Okay, ladies, that's enough," Fin said, moving in front of Olivia. He knew his colleague was too professional to engage in a fight in the middle of a hospital waiting room, especially with the wife of her partner. However, he also knew that Olivia was wired to the maximum and was looking to lash her anger and frustration out at someone, and right now, Kathy Stabler was looking like a good target. "Kathy, either you shut up and sit down or get the hell out of this hospital. Your choice," Fin stated, relieved that Olivia wasn't pressing forward.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes, arrogance evident in her features. "You can't kick me out of here," she scoffed. "It's a public hospital."  
  
"Why the fuck are you here anyway?" Olivia asked, annoyed. "You don't care about him."  
  
"How the hell do you know what I feel, Olivia?" Kathy retaliated. Olivia was silent, prompting her to continue. "You have no clue what it's like to have your husband love someone more than yourself. You have no clue what the feels like!" Kathy yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't an insecure, jealous, pompous snot who had no idea what she had you wouldn't have that problem," Olivia snarled back.  
  
At that moment, something in Kathy Stabler snapped. With a animal like yell, she pushed past Munch and Fin, punching an unprepared Olivia in the mouth, sending the detective reeling for a second.  
  
Without thinking, Olivia lunged at Kathy, ready for a fight. The emotion of the case and the fact that she was sucker punched was enough to push Olivia over the edge. She didn't get far, though, for her movements were slow from exhaustion and pain and Fin was able to quickly grab a handful of her shirt and yank Olivia back as Munch restrained Kathy.  
  
"Let me go!" Kathy yelled, pulling against Munch's hold.  
  
Olivia, however, settled down. Experience told her that there was no chance that Fin would let go of her and straining was useless. Rather, she moved back with him voluntarily and touched her lip. "Son of a bitch," she cursed when she saw blood on her fingertip. The bitch had reopened her wound.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Cragen's thundering voice was enough to stop all movement in the room, even Kathy's. He looked from Munch and Kathy to Olivia and Fin. With any dignity she had left, Kathy pushed herself away from Munch and straightened her shirt out. Olivia chose to stare angrily, refusing to try to stop the bleeding of her lip or spit out the blood in her mouth. "Well?" Cragen asked, his tone no nonsense.  
  
"Kathy and Olivia were having words and Kathy hit Olivia," Fin spoke up first. He ignored the angry look Kathy sent his way.  
  
"Why were they having words?" Cragen asked patiently, resisting the urge to press his fingers to his throbbing temple.  
  
"Because she's a fucking home wrecker!" Kathy yelled before anyone could answer. "She ruined a perfectly good household!"  
  
"Oh, screw you!" Olivia replied.  
  
"That's enough!" Cragen barked. "Now, you two can either act civil or leave this hospital!"  
  
"Fuck you and this hospital. I'm leaving!" Kathy snarled, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.  
  
Fin released his grip on her shirt and the four officers stood in silence for a few moments before Cragen noticed that Olivia was shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked gently, reaching out to take her arm.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Olivia answered quickly, moving her arm out of his reach and raising her fingers up to touch her lip. "She hits pretty hard for a housewife," she joked slightly, although Olivia felt dangerously close to tears.  
  
Cragen tilted her chin up, examining her lip. "She split your lip open again," he said softly. The Captain frowned, leaning back. "They didn't admit you?" he asked incredulously, looking at her bruised and battered face.  
  
Before Olivia could answer, a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Elliot Stabler?" he called.  
  
Olivia pushed past Cragen and said, "That's us."  
  
The doctor looked at her suspiciously, choosing not to question her haggard appearance. "I have good news," he began. "Mr. Stabler went through surgery successfully and we expect him to make a full recovery." Everyone sighed with relief and the doctor continued, "He was shot in the shoulder. This normally isn't a serious problem but the bullet nicked an artery and it took us awhile to stabilize him."  
  
Olivia gasped softly, swallowing hard. "He... he's okay, though, right? I mean... he's going to be okay, right?"  
  
The doctor smiled sympathetically at her and replied, "He's going to be fine. After a few days, he'll be set to go home."  
  
Olivia sighed with relief, a true smile gracing her features for the first time since the hellacious case began. "Can I see him?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"He's pretty groggy, but yes, for a few minutes. We're getting ready to admit him," the doctor replied. "Room 16."  
  
Olivia took off down the hallway as fast as she could. Cragen watched her and shook his head, smiling slightly. "Hey, Doc," he said as the man turned to leave. "Any news on Wald?"  
  
"Andrew Wald died in surgery. Risking my professionalism, I can't say I'm not sorry. I saw what he did to the detectives... and..." the doctor trialed off, unsure how to continue.  
  
"No need to explain yourself. God saved the right person today," Cragen said lightly. He nodded toward the doctor before heading in to see Elliot, Munch and Fin close on his heels. 


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia walked slowly into the room, stopping a few feet from the bed. She stared at Elliot for a few moments, before he sensed her presence. Elliot turned his head, catching her hesitant gaze.  
  
"Hey, you," Elliot murmured, lifting his hand lazily to gesture her over. She complied, pulling up a chair and sitting down. She took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly and bringing their enclosed hands to her heart, resting them against her shirt.  
  
"Hey," Olivia whispered, her voice thick with emotion from the stress of the past few days. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been shot," Elliot replied, chuckling softly before wincing in pain, deciding it was unwise to move even the slightest bit, for it jarred the right shoulder held by a sling.  
  
"Try not to move, Rambo," Olivia scolded playfully, her eyes filling with tears. She cleared her throat slightly, stating, "This is a hell of a way to get out of doing paperwork."  
  
"I was desperate," Elliot chuckled, stroking her soft skin carefully.  
  
"I... I was scared, Elliot. I was afraid that you... that you..." Olivia trailed off, her words hanging in the air as she ducked her head down, somewhat embarrassed at her emotions.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, Olivia. I'm here. I'm alive," Elliot said softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance to emphasize his point. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I was checked out," Olivia replied, avoiding his question.  
  
"Yeah, but are you okay?" he pressed, his tired eyes roaming her body for signs of injury.  
  
"I'll live," Olivia said quietly, laying her forehead against the cool sheets. She let go of his hand, resting her uninjured arm against his stomach carefully, not wanting to hurt him but resisting the idea of breaking contact just yet.  
  
Elliot brought his hand up to rub her back soothingly, running his hand across the tense muscles. "You're exhausted, Olivia. Go home," he whispered.  
  
"I don't want to leave you Elliot. There's something about your blood seeping through my fingers that makes me not want to leave you for awhile," Olivia murmured sleepily.  
  
"Liv, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere," Elliot told her.  
  
"She's not going anywhere either," a voice piped up from the doorway. Olivia glanced over, seeing her doctor from earlier behind an empty wheelchair wearing a disapproving yet admiring look, along with the Captain, Fin, and Munch.  
  
"Busted," Olivia muttered, reluctantly forcing herself to stand up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, alarmed, attempting to sit up as well.  
  
"Will you settle down?" Olivia scolded, pushing him down gently with her hand. "I kind of ditched the ER so I could come see you."  
  
"What?!" Elliot screeched. "I thought you were checked out! You said you were okay! Olivia, are you nuts? You're supposed to be in a bed? If I wasn't shot, I'd personally-"  
  
"Elliot, shut it before you hurt yourself," Olivia interrupted. "It's okay. I give up. I'm going."  
  
Elliot opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, "I'm glad you see it my way. Don't think you're getting away without a lecture with this one, Olivia."  
  
"As amusing as this is, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me," the doctor interrupted, gesturing to Olivia to sit in the wheelchair. "Your lip needs to be stitched again and I need to make sure your concussion didn't worsen when you were hit."  
  
"Okay," Olivia replied, walking shakily to the doctor and sitting down in the wheelchair. She glanced at Elliot, trying to reassure him with a smile. "I'll be in to see you later, okay?" she asked, giving him a small wave.  
  
"Okay," Elliot answered absently, watching as she was wheeled out.  
  
"How you doing, man?" Fin asked, walking over to the bed, Munch and the Captain following his lead.  
  
"I'm okay," Elliot replied, his eyes still on the door. "Why didn't she get checked out? Why didn't you make her get checked out?" he asked, bringing his eyes towards his colleagues, his tone somewhat accusing.  
  
"We did," Munch said apologetically. "She snuck out and told us the doctor cleared her."  
  
Elliot groaned, leaning his head back. "I need to have a talk with my stubborn partner," he grumbled. Elliot blinked, a confused look coming over his face. "Why the hell was her lip split?"  
  
Cragen cleared his throat, glancing at Munch and Fin. "That isn't relevant right now," the Captain finally said, attempting to choose his words carefully.  
  
"No, the doctor said he needed to check her concussion after being hit again. What the hell happened?" Elliot asked anxiously. "Was it Wald?"  
  
"Wald died in surgery," Munch informed him.  
  
"Then what the hell happened?" Elliot repeated.  
  
Fin ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath before exhaling. He glanced at Munch, who shook his head, indicating that he wasn't saying a word. The Captain seemed unsure of how to explain, so Fin sighed, telling him, "Look, man, you've got to promise not to freak, okay?"  
  
"Just tell me!" Elliot exclaimed, frustrated at their evasive tones.  
  
"Elliot, Kathy came to the hospital a little while ago. She and Olivia exchanged some words and Kathy punched Olivia," Fin said quietly.  
  
Elliot stared at him, shocked. "She punched Olivia?" he repeated incredulously.  
  
"Yes. We pulled the two apart fairly quickly. She only got in one hit."  
  
Elliot leaned his head back angrily. "Son of a bitch," he cursed.  
  
/  
  
Olivia forced her eyes open, squinting against the bright light shining through the window. She looked around, realizing that she was in a hospital room. Olivia looked over, meeting the blue eyes of her partner. "Hey," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey yourself," Elliot said with a smile of his own, reaching over to take her hand. "The roles are reversed now," Elliot told her with a chuckle before asking, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Olivia replied honestly, squeezing his hand. "The doctor must have slipped me something to knock me out."  
  
"Well, maybe he wouldn't have had to if you would have just stayed in bed in the first place," Elliot said, raising his eyebrows in a stern manner.  
  
"I was worried about you," Olivia answered. "I wanted to be there for you."  
  
"Olivia, you are so important to me," Elliot replied, hesitatingly bring a hand up to stroke her jawbone, touching her bruises soothingly. "And the fact that I know you were running around while you were injured scared me."  
  
"I'm okay, though, Elliot," Olivia said softly. "What are you doing out of bed, anyway?" she asked, noticing his hospital gown and the sling that held his wounded shoulder.  
  
"Visiting, and don't change the subject," Elliot scolded, though his tired eyes had a slight sparkle in them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Olivia asked, taking in his haggard appearance. "You seem better."  
  
"I'm okay. The doctor said I should be fine and will make a full recovery. How about you? What did the doctor tell you before you pulled your little disappearing act?"  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Olivia asked with a grimace, resting her cheek against the back of his hand.  
  
"Nope, and don't avoid the question," Elliot chastised.  
  
"He said that I'm bruised, cut, and going to be sore; I have a minor concussion; that my wrist is now broken rather than simply fractured; and I needed some stitches in my forehead, which means I'll need bangs if I want to hide my scar. Other than that, I'll survive."  
  
"What about your lip?" he asked, his fingers tenderly brushing over the small cut.  
  
"Just a stitch. It shouldn't scar," Olivia said casually, suddenly breaking eye contact and choosing to focus on the wall.  
  
"Before or after my wife slugged you?"  
  
Olivia closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "I guess you heard about that?" she questioned, refusing to meet his steady look.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Elliot said softly. "And I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Olivia questioned, keeping her eyes shut. "I was mouthing off to her. Hell, I probably would have hit me, too."  
  
"Nothing gives her the right to hit you, Liv," Elliot said, standing up to place his hand behind her neck, forcing her head forward so she would open her eyes and look at him. "Nothing," he repeated quietly.  
  
Olivia took a deep breath, her mind telling her to back away. Their lips were only inches apart. 'Move away, move away,' the mantra screamed in her mind, but it was too late.  
  
They moved together simultaneously, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Olivia enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers for a few moments before pulling away. "Elliot, this is wrong. You're married," she whispered reluctantly against his lips.  
  
"No, Olivia. My marriage has been over for awhile," he replied, pulling her back towards him; still, she hesitated.  
  
"I don't want to be the person who ruins your marriage, Elliot," Olivia told him.  
  
"You aren't. Kathy hasn't accepted my job and has been giving me problems for a year now. Our marriage counseling sessions have ended up in screaming matches nine times out of ten. I promise you, Liv, that this isn't just a bunch of bullshit. I care about you. I'd be lying if I said I'm not attracted to you. I would never hurt you, though. I promise."  
  
Elliot pulled Olivia toward him again, meeting her lips again.  
  
This time, she didn't resist. 


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia Benson's Apartment  
  
April 26th, 2004  
  
9:52 AM  
  
The phone rang, startling Olivia awake. She looked around groggily as she sat up, seeing that she missed the end of a cooking segment on Today. 'Damn, I really wanted that recipe,' she thought wryly as the show faded away with a shot of a delicious looking chocolate cake. Realizing that the phone was still ringing, she shook her head, pressing the talk button. Since she was officially on 'vacation,' or so it was called (more like forced rest time), she answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sleepyhead." She smiled instantly, the voice of her partner filling her ear.  
  
"Hey, Elliot," she replied, the enthusiasm in her voice apparent to Elliot. The two had been talking everyday for the past nine days for several hours on the phone, ever since they were both were released from the hospital and forced to take some time off. The turmoil of the hostage situation and their kiss, which neither mentioned since, had seemed to strengthen their friendship even more so than either thought was possible.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Tired. My arm hurts a little. You?"  
  
"My shoulder feels pretty good. I lifted a gallon of milk today."  
  
"Are you supposed to be doing that?"  
  
"The doctor said I could do light lifting."  
  
"How is everything else?"  
  
"Oh, John keeps going on about conspiracies in D.C. It's driving me crazy."  
  
Olivia couldn't help but snicker at his frustrated tone. "Well, I said you could stay with me for awhile," she teased him.  
  
"Eh, you know I didn't want to start any rumors," Elliot told her. "Hey, speaking of staying somewhere, do you want to go apartment hunting with me today?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not doing anything."  
  
"I'll call a cab. I just have to stop by the house to get a few things, then I'll swing by your place to pick you up, okay? It's a nice day so we can walk from complex to complex."  
  
"Great. I can't wait to see you."  
  
"Same here." Elliot hesitated, wanting to tell her that he loved her, but knowing that it wasn't the right time. "See you in a few."  
  
/  
  
Stabler Residence  
  
10:45 A.M.  
  
Elliot pushed open the door, not surprised at the silence that greeted him. The kids were all at school and he wasn't sure where Kathy was. The car wasn't in the driveway, so he assumed she was out doing errands.  
  
Not that it mattered. The less he saw of Kathy the better. Ever since he came home from the hospital to find his clothes on the lawn he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
He went up the stairs to their bedroom... well, their former bedroom. It was a room that held so many great memories... yet so many awful ones as well. Moving quickly, he threw some jeans, shirts, boxers, socks, toiletries, and a pair of shoes in a bag. He went to the closet, pulling out a few suits. Elliot and Olivia were both going back to work on Monday, something for which they were both relieved. Both were going stir-crazy.  
  
Elliot walked out of the room, resisting the urge to peek into the kids' rooms. Instead, he walked down the steps, juggling his duffel bag and suits with his injured shoulder. He reached into his pocket to grab his keys to lock up the house. 'Shit,' he cursed, wincing as he moved his shoulder.  
  
The door opened, and Elliot froze. He groaned inwardly as he saw Kathy walk in. He started to open his mouth in a civil greeting, only to have it drop open when a handsome man followed his wife in the door.  
  
Neither noticed Elliot standing in the hallway, and Kathy smiled as she closed the door. Elliot's blood boiled as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss.  
  
Elliot dropped his bag, startling the two out of their kiss. Kathy's eyes darkened and she said coolly, "Elliot."  
  
"Kathy." His tone was equally cool, and he glared first at his wife, then at the man she had been kissing. "Find yourself a new man already?"  
  
Kathy frowned, then replied, "Obviously. You weren't satisfying my needs, but Jacob can." Elliot turned his angry gaze toward the man, who squirmed slightly under Elliot's harsh gaze. "Besides, you've had you little fuck buddy for awhile."  
  
"Olivia and I have never slept together," Elliot said vehemently. "How long have you two been a couple?" Kathy didn't answer, and he all but shouted, "How long?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
Elliot took a deep breath, shaking his head angrily. "Three months," he repeated disbelievingly.  
  
Jacob cleared his throat and said nervously, "Look, Kath, I'm going to get going."  
  
"No need, Jacob," Elliot spat. "I'm leaving."  
  
With that, he turned around and left, storming to the cab. "Wow, buddy, you look pissed," the cabbie said nonchalantly. He flinched slightly under Elliot's glare, and asked, "Where to now?"  
  
/  
  
Olivia Benson's Apartment  
  
11:15 A.M.  
  
Olivia heard a knock at her door and she stood up, placing her glass in the sink before making her way to the door, grabbing a light jacket on the way.  
  
"Damn, El, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get here," Olivia said, pulling out her keys. "You ready?"  
  
"There's been a change of plans," Elliot growled, stalking into the apartment, throwing his bag and suit to the side and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Elliot, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, alarmed, her posture defensive when she saw the wild look in Elliot's eyes.  
  
Elliot ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply to calm himself when he saw Olivia's startled face. "I... uh... I went to the house to get some stuff and Kathy came in... with her new boyfriend," he mumbled, walking to her couch and flopping down listlessly.  
  
Olivia sighed, leaning her head back before walking over. She sat down carefully, not wanting to startle him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she finally said softly, reaching over to take his hand and pull him toward her. Elliot followed her motion, laying his head in her lap, wrapping his arm around Olivia's waist. Olivia stroked his hair, comforting him. "I'm so sorry," she repeated, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I never cheated on her," Elliot sobbed, his tears finally starting to fall. "For three months, she's been cheating on me with her little pretty boy boyfriend."  
  
"It's going to be okay," Olivia soothed. "I know right now it's hurting, but I promise you everything will be okay." She bent her head down, kissing his temple. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"I gave her twenty good years," Elliot said miserably, unconsciously tightening his grip on her waist. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Olivia thought for a long moment, then whispered, "People change, Elliot. People grow apart and fall out of love. It's hard to accept but it's true."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Elliot asked softly, his tone somewhat pitiful.  
  
She thought for awhile then replied truthfully, "It was probably the long hours at work and short time at home."  
  
"I only wanted to support them," Elliot pointed out. "That's why I worked so much... so hard. I only wanted to support them. I wanted them to have a good life. All of them... Maureen... Kathleen... Dickie... Lizzie... Kathy... all I wanted was for them to be happy. And now they all hate me. My family hates me. My kids hate me, Olivia."  
  
"Come on now," Olivia chastised gently. "Your kids do not hate you."  
  
"How do you know they don't hate me?"  
  
"How do you know they do?"  
  
Elliot was silent for a several minutes, pondering her question and points, occasionally sniffling. Olivia simply sat there, comforting him and kissing his head periodically.  
  
He finally spoke, though his voice was so soft she barely heard his mumbled question.  
  
"Do you know any good divorce attorneys?"  
  
Olivia was taken aback for a moment, but quickly replied, "No, but I'm sure you can find someone you trust."  
  
"There are only a few people I trust," Elliot murmured, sitting up slowly so he could be face to face with Olivia.  
  
"Who are they?" Olivia breathed, the closeness causing her heart rate to quicken.  
  
"The Cap... John... Fin... my children... and the most important of them all..."  
  
"Who, Casey?" Olivia teased when he hesitated.  
  
"No, silly. You." With that, he leaned in and kissed her gently, his lips pressed against hers.  
  
Olivia enjoyed the feeling for a few moments, then pulled away slowly. "Is this what you want?" she asked softly.  
  
"I want it. Do you?"  
  
"I do, El. More than anything," Olivia sighed. "But I don't want to move too fast."  
  
"I can understand that," Elliot said slowly.  
  
"You realize that we're going to have to hide this from the Cap, John, and Fin, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But that's a good thing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I get you all to myself."  
  
Olivia giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Are you okay now?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I am now," Elliot replied. Looking out the window, he saw the sun shining brightly. "It's beautiful out. You still want to go apartment hunting with me?"  
  
"As long as you buy me lunch."  
  
"That's my girl," Elliot chuckled, standing up and extending his hand to help her up as well. "Always thinking about food." Olivia accepted his gesture, following his lead as he guided her into a hug. "Thank you," Elliot whispered into her hair. "For everything."  
  
"You're welcome," Olivia replied, kissing his cheek. Elliot wrapped his good arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "You ready to search for the first part of your new life?" she asked, leaning her head against his.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
/  
  
Wow... I'm sad for this to end. So sad that I'm making this into a series. Ha! Look for Care, Part 2 of the Getting to Know You All Over series, coming to a theater... er, computer screen near you.  
  
Seriously, thank you all so much for your continued support. I enjoyed the fabulous reviews, appreciated the constructive ones, and... well, ignored the pathetic one. I really appreciate everything. Thank you.  
  
Thanks especially to my wonderful, fabulous beta, who put up with my frustrations, grumpiness, crying, crappy writing, and so much more. Even though you still missed a few things I still love you. 


End file.
